She's Not the Only One Whose Jealous
by LadyLarkson
Summary: While Jackson and Taylor have been bonding, but so have Melissa and Eric! And Jackson wants that to stop. But, what's he going to do about it? M/E, M/J, T/J and T/E. Rated T for some inappropriate language. Ending is up!
1. An Embaressing Situation

**A/N: If there are **_**italicized **_**words in the middle of a paragraph, it means it's like a short snippet of what they said in the video diary. Like in the actual show, they'd have a video of a castaway commented on that particular scene; it applies here also. I had MUCH hesitation on a lot of these parts, so any commentary would be appreciated. Thanks and yeah, I only own the plot not the characters. The thought or snippet of the diary belongs to the character who's talking.**

**Melissa's POV:**

Everybody has a way to relax. To escape the world and just forget there troubles. Some do drugs, drink, or smoke. But for others it might be riding roller coasters or watching TV. In case you need a reminder, I was stranded on an island with my tries-to-hard guy best friend, a person who's teased me ever since high school, a dictator, a Mr. Smarty, a rat, and a boy-version of Robinson Crusoe; which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that we are ALL ALONE, away from my family and other friends. So, I didn't have much options. Taylor sunbathes and just forgets the outside world. Jackson has his guitar. Eric sleeps. Daley keeps herself busy by rationing and organizing. Nathan keeps trying to do a little bit of everything. Lex is enveloped by the radio. And what does sweet, innocent Melissa do? Well, to tell you the truth, it's kind of embarrassing for me to say this, but I dance like a maniac. Which was exactly what I was doing right about now:

"So, who's going to collect fruit?" asked Daley.

"I will!" I quickly jumped off the log, grabbed my backpack and said my good-byes. I walked past a tree bearing ripe bananas, a tree with papayas, and fig tree. Of course I grabbed a couple along the way, but I didn't stop to get all of them. I kept on walking till I was as far as I could be from the beach but still be close enough to get back. I stopped at a mango tree that had a couple of ripe mangoes. "Perfect," I thought. I took out my iPod, and stuffed the earphones into my ears. My music ranged from Andrea Bocelli to Carrie Underwood to Ally and AJ to Papa Roach, but all I needed right now was any upbeat tune and first one that came on was "Undo It" by Carrie Underwood. The beat came and my feet took over. I began dancing like crazy. With my iPod safely stuffed in my pocket, I grabbed a mango and began jumping around, pretending to play an electric guitar. I even sang a little bit. It might have been a bit off-key but this was relaxation time not performance time. Random words came out of my mouth. I grabbed another mango and tossed it aside as I still began dancing. It was sweet relief, but not only to me.

**Jackson's POV:**

"Jackson!" yelled Daley as she saw me stroll back into camp.

"What is it Daley?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Melissa can't pick all the fruit alone! Go out there, take this," she ordered, handing me a water bottle, "and go help her!" Then she walked off just as fast as she did a couple seconds ago. I was a little bit dazed. "Wild rampage much?" I heard Taylor say. I turned around and saw her in the sand, playing solitaire. "Yup," I commented.

"You play?" she asked, casually.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Then will you PLEASE come here and play with me? I'm so BORED of playing alone," she begged.

"Sure," I said. I sat down and we played war. To my surprise Taylor was really good. How good? Well, I lost.

"HA!" she yelled.

"You're just lucky, I want a rematch!" I retorted.

"Bring it on, sucker!" she said, dealing it again. I looked at my watch. "Shoot, I have to go! We'll do it later," I said as I grabbed my backpack and ran into the jungle.

"Daley's going to have my head!" I thought as I took off running.

I passed a full ripened banana tree and filled my pack halfway. "Why didn't Melissa take any?" I thought. I pushed the thought aside with a smile "it doesn't matter." I passed a tree full of ripe papayas then a ripened fig tree. "This is weird," I thought. Then I kept walking, until I heard something. I cocked my ears toward the direction the sound seemed to be coming from. It heard like someone was talking to themselves. I cautiously approached the sound. "Could it be the others? Maybe we're saved!" I thought. As I got closer, the sound got louder and I could hear some sort of instrumental background. I hopes of rescue vanished as I saw the scene in front of me. And, honestly, I didn't really mind.

**Melissa's POV:**

The song ended and I did an epic guitar solo. Well, it was epic to me. I paused the music and grabbed the last mango on the tree. I pulled the earphones off and turned around to drop it into my pack. "Jackson!" I exclaimed and dropped my mango, "How . . . um . . . how long have you . . . how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he said, with a smile. _CRAP! _I shrunk down and quickly stuffed the fruit into my pack. _This. Is. Really. Embarrassing. He must thing I'm a freak! Oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP! What does he think about me now? After seeing me dance like I was mental or something, and oh crap, heard me sing? OH CRAP! _"You know, you aren't that bad of a dancer," he commented casually.

"Yeah, thanks," I could feel the temperature of my cheeks rise dramatically. They were so hot that you could roast weenies on them. I avoided eye contact as much as possible. _CRAP! _ We walked in silence all the way back to camp. I was thankful the didn't mention it and I had nothing to say. I laid my hand on my cheeks and they were burning up. _CRAP!_

**  
Jackson's Video Diary:**

So, that's how she keeps calm. Wow. I held it laughing the ENTIRE way back. IT was so funny. She was so nervous. Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. (Jackson smiles and chuckles as he reminisces.) Damn, that was funny. But I'm not going to tell anyone. (smiles again) Gotta go, I promised Taylor another round of cards.

**Melissa Video Diary**

OH CRAP! I can't believe he saw. I can't believe it! My cheeks are STILL red! The only other person who knows about my little dance obsession is Daley! Well, after we got back he immediately went to Taylor. They're probably laughing it up right now. I saw them playing cards when I dropped off the fruit.

I know it's really mean of me to say this, but I have to get it out. If I don't say this out loud now, I'm afraid I might blurt it out at the wrong time. Ok, I'll just say it. I hate Taylor Hagan. Well, maybe hate is too strong. So, I greatly dislike Taylor Hagan. I know we're in the same boat and all. But, she and Jackson have been getting closer and I don't like that. Stupid jealousy. The worst thing is . . . I think he might . . . like it.


	2. Belated Birthday Present

**Melissa's POV:**

I was replaying what I said earlier in my video diary when THEY came in. "You're still angry I kicked your butt at cards!" teased Taylor as she and Jackson waltzed over to the stack of food nearby.

"You're just lucky," he retorted as he grabbed a banana. I rolled my eyes, reached over, and took a mango right in front of them. They sat down next to each other and smiled. I was about to puke. I "accidentally" dropped my mango on the floor. "Oh, hey, Mel," greeted Jackson. I peeled the mango as I sat back down. "Hi Melissa," said Taylor, oh-so-sweetly. I sliced off a piece of mango and bit it. I looked face down to the ground but watched them from the corner of my eye. My hair hung down but even through the strands of my hair I could see them giving each other confused looks. "You ok?" asked Taylor hesitantly. No reply. Sweet Mel would've instantly greeted them with a smile and a sweet "hello" but no, that option was quickly obliterated. As luck would have it, Eric came by carrying two water jugs. He panted as he came. "Perfect," I thought.

"Hey, Eric," I greeted as I walked over to him, "I'll take over for now." I quickly took two empty jugs and walked down the water trail. "Umm . . . thanks?" replied Eric. I smiled at him and told him it was no problem. Then I smiled to myself as I left the clueless Eric and the confused Jackson and Taylor.

I was at the well refilling the jugs as my two inner selves fought amongst each other. "Well, maybe Taylor isn't that bad," said sweet Mel.

"Not that bad?!?" screamed mean Mel, "She's practically teased us ever since we met!"

"Well, she was nice enough to agree to move the plane," said sweet Mel.

"And what does that mean?!?! Have you forgotten Bryan?" yelled mean Mel. The argument continued for a couple of minutes more. I heard a laugh and giggle that came from Taylor. I rolled my eyes again. Then, mean Mel finally won saying, "She's going to get Jackson if we don't do anything about it!" which shut sweet Mel right up. I was so into the argument that I didn't feel the presence behind me. "Hey, Melissa," greeted a voice. I looked up and saw Jackson. "Hi," I retorted, cold and unfriendly.

"Mel, is something wrong?" he confronted, "You don't seem yourself."

I wanted to retort, "Since when do you care? Why don't you go back and check on your beloved Taylor," but sweet Mel wouldn't allow that.

"Nothing's going on," I replied with no contact.

"Well, you could've fooled me," he mumbled. Why couldn't he just go away? I was still a bit angry at the Chilloween incident, and the whole "cards" thing was just heating up old flames. "Nothing. Is. Up," I said, walking right by him. Right when I was trying to calm myself down from talking with Jackson, I bumped into her. "Oh! Hey Melissa!" she squealed. I walked right on by without any exchange of words or looks. It wasn't that I had nothing to say. On the contrary, I had a lot of things to say but none of them began with "Hi, how are you?"

I dropped off the jugs back at camp and was about to stay until I thought about what would it be like if I ran into Jackson or Taylor again. I decided to take a walk. Something poked me as I went through some thing brush. I picked it up and it turned out to be a guitar. I knew whose it was but I didn't care. I needed something to keep my mind off Taylor and Jackson. Besides, I had nothing to do, so maybe I should learn something new. I remembered where the C cord was because Bryan taught me where that was. _Bryan. Stupid Bryan. Stupid Taylor and Bryan. _I began strumming the cord over and over again. "That helped, a little," I thought as I got up and began to walk back. It was already getting dark and I only did ONE thing today. I only brought two jugs of water and I know that was going to get me at least lecture from dictator Daley. _Crap. _Then an idea struck me. "Maybe I could do something to make this not so bad," I thought aloud. I sat down and got to work.

"Mel, where were you? We were about to all go look for you!" exclaimed Nathan when I strolled back to camp.

"I 'm ok, thanks though," replied sweet Mel with the signature genuine smile, "What's for dinner?" I laughed out loud. "Oh yeah, fish and fruit."

"Sorry, Eric ate everything else last week," he said with a chuckle. I believed it. When we got back Daley was passing out fruit and I took a seat on an empty log. Taylor and Jackson came in, with giggles and all. Mean Mel saved me from nearly blowing my top. "You HAVE to keep your cool," she commanded. So, I did. Then something unexpected happened. Eric passed me a piece of fish and said, "Here, Mel." I thanked him and took a bite. It was awkwardly silent and I looked around the fire. Everyone's faces were in a confused mush and staring at Eric. Honestly, I was confused too. "Maybe he's just thanking you for doing his job today," I thought. I accepted that as the truth in fear of going a little bit too deeper and took another bite. "What?" asked Eric, and everyone went back to eating.

"So, Lex, make any new contraption?" asked Nathan.

"I've been too busy with the radio," he replied.

"Lex, you work too hard. No wonder you're the smart one," complimented sweet Mel.

"Yeah well . . . Somebody's got to be," he replied with a smile.

"Careful, Lex," warned Nathan, "Don't get a big head,"

"Don't worry, Nathan. I'm pretty sure yours is big enough to cover all of ours," joked Lex.

"Melissa!" remarked Taylor, "Where were you? You were gone for hours!" I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to talk to her but sweet Mel had a reputation to uphold. "I was doing some . . . stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just some," I took a sip of water, "normal stuff." I felt everyone's confused looks again. I needed to change the subject so I thought fast. "Lex, I know your birthday was a while ago, but here," I said handing him something wrapped in leaves. He thanked me and slowly unwrapped it. "Its wire!" he exclaimed, "How did you get this? I know this might seem stupid to get all excited over wire, but it's not like we have a hardware store nearby. I've been searching for some all week! This is perfect for the radio!" He jumped up and hugged me, thanking me over and over again. "How did you get that?" asked Daley, obviously aware of the need for any good electricity conductor.

"I . . . um . . . took apart my iPod," I said simply.

I eyed Jackson. He seemed surprised but I couldn't really tell, after all this is Jackson we're talking about. Out of every single emotion known to mankind, Jackson expressed less than half of those. I looked at Daley who was obviously shocked. "Melissa," she said, still trying to grasp the idea, "That's really nice of you."

"Well, it was nothing. As long as it helps us get out of here, I'll do anything," I remarked. Then I did something I know mean Melissa would hate. I knew I was going to get a lot of grief for doing this, but I couldn't help myself. I . . . blushed. Right when it happened, a scream filled my head. "What?!" screamed mean Mel, "How could you! UGH!" I kept my head down. Attention – even good attention – and I never could mix without some sort of visible reaction take place. "Psst... Mel," whispered Eric, loudly, "I want a red Ferrari. PLEASE!"

"Eric," I said, a little annoyed, "How the heck am I going to get a Ferrari?"

"I don't know; ask Dasher, Dancer and maybe Rudolph to lug it down here. Wait, Rudolph has a cold. Hey! Maybe Daley's red hair can light the way!" joked Eric. Soon, a yellow fruit smacked Eric's stomach. Eric fell back at the force of the fruit. We all turned to the origin of the attack. Daley's eyes glared at Eric but there was a smile on her lips. I helped Eric up and whispered, "Thank you." He winked at me and then stuffed the banana into his mouth.

"Hey, Melissa," whispered Taylor when we got into our sleeping bags.

"What Taylor?" I asked, annoyed.

"What WERE you doing out there?"

"Just drop it, ok? Taylor, I'm tired."

"Fine," she said, angrily. I whispered a "Thank You" to God, and went to the only other escape route I had: dreams.

**Jackson's POV:**

"Morning, Chief," greeted Eric. I grunted in response. I continued sulking all the way to the ocean. I threw some water in my face and wiped it off. I was never good in the morning unlike . . . "Morning guys!" chirped Melissa. Everyone smiled and greeted her. She was all cleaned up and her hair was let down and it loosely curled at the end. I noticed she wasn't wearing any of her clothes because she was wearing a tank top and long shorts that I have never seen her wear before. She looked pretty. "No, damn it Jackson. You're on an island. Get in control of those stupid boy hormones of yours," I thought. I walked off to the jungle to cut down some wood.

"Hey, Jackson," greeted Taylor.

"Hey," I replied, still sawing away.

"So, when can I whip your butt again?" teased Taylor.

"Today, during lunch, at the beach. Be there." I played along. She took a seat near me. I stole a glance at her and she was fiddling around with the fishing net. After ten minutes, she got up and threw it on the floor. "I can't do this!" I turned to her and looked at the tangled remains of the fishing net on the floor. "Go ask Melissa, she's good at that," I said, chuckling. I continued sawing and didn't hear a retort or comment. I turned back around but she was gone. I turned to my other side and saw her carry the net back to camp. I smiled. Taylor reminded me of girls from back home. They were all gutsy and just worry-free. "Nice to have a little piece of home," I thought and continued sawing.

**A/N: **Alright, so hate it? Love it? Want some things out? Yeah, I might agree with you about some stuff that should be cut out. I'm not going to make you review saying that if you don't I won't post. So, if you want go ahead. But I'll be happier if you do.


	3. Taking it All Out on a Tree

**Melissa's POV:**

It was around lunchtime but we couldn't eat until Nathan and Eric came back with more food. I was hanging up the last of our laundry when Taylor strutted on by. "Melissa!" she yelled. I whipped around to see the tangled fishing net in her arms. "You HAVE to teach me how to do this," she said, throwing it to me. Mean Mel wanted to shove it back at her and reject her plea for help but sweet Mel wanted to teach her how to untangle it. But before I could even decide what to say, Jackson came jogging by. "Hey, let's play cards," he offered.

"Sure! But only right after Melissa teaches me how to untangle that . . . thing," she replied.

"That's going to take a while," muttered Jackson. Taylor playfully slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a fake glare. I rolled my eyes and said, "Maybe later, I have go . . . go to . . . the latrine . . . I have to go to the latrine." _Thank gosh nobody can question that excuse. Actually, why would you want to question that excuse? _I couldn't take seeing them flirt right in front of me. I was about to boil over. I needed to hit something.

Anything. So I walked to a clearing near a young coconut tree. I wrapped two pieces of cloth around my hands, tied my hair in a ponytail, and released my fury in a series of punches against the tree. "How (punch) dare (punch) they (punch) flirt (punch) right in (punch) front of my (punch) face (punch)," then I began kicking a little bit. Suddenly a small coconut fell at my feet. I stepped back quickly to avoid getting injured. "Hey, thanks, Mel," commented Nathan as he appeared from the bushes, grabbed the coconut and walked back. I stared in awe at the fact I could make a coconut fall from the tree. Then Eric came trudging by and stared at me in confusion. "What's with the makeshift boxing gloves?" asked Eric. I was caught. _Crap! _"What do you mean?" I asked, hiding my hand behind my back. Eric dropped his pack on the ground and eyed at me suspiciously. He crossed his hands across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. "Ok, fine, I was . . . letting off steam."

"Ah, but the question, my dear, is why?" he asked, using a fake British accent.

"Well, some certain people got me mad, ok?" I confessed, hitting the tree again.

"Some certain people?" asked Eric with the accent, "More than one?"

"Yeah,"

"Then the plot thickens . . ." he remarked, still with the accent. He began walking around me and eyeing me suspiciously. He looked me up and down until he finally spoke. "What did Taylor do?" he asked.

"Taylor?" I was shocked and on defense mode, "Who ever said it was Taylor?"

"It's obvious, my dear," he began, still using the same accent; "Nathan and me were out all day. Daley's bossiness never bothered you before. Lex is . . . Lex. And you're in love with Jackson, so there's only Taylor left."

"I'm not in love with Jackson!" I retorted. He raised his eyebrow at me and smiled. I needed to get the conversation away from this subject. "Well, I said people, remember? More than one," I retorted.

"Ah, well then that's easier. Jackson and Taylor have been with each other more so you're obviously . . . Oh, Mel, again? Didn't we already go over this with Abby?"

"What do you mean, Eric?"

"You're jealous." he said, satisfied, "Case closed." I scoffed at this remark. "Me? Jealous?" I said, then looked at Eric, "Ok, so maybe I am," Then my fury rose up again. "It's just that," I began punching the tree, "How (punch) would you (punch) feel (punch) if you (punch) saw (punch) them (punch) flirting (punch) with each other (punch) all the freaking (punch) time? (punch) I was the one (punch) who was (punch) there for him (punch) not (punch) that (punch) blonde (punch) Now, it's (punch) Taylor (heavier punch) this. (punch) Taylor (heavier punch) that. (hard kick)." And with that, another coconut fell down. "Well, somebody has anger management issues," commented Eric as he picked up his pack. I stared at the tree. "Was I really that angry?" I thought.

"Taylor should've gotten closer with Jackson before," yelled Eric from a couple feet away, "that way, Nathan didn't have to fall out of that tree. We'd just get you to make them fall down." I smiled. I was a little too violent. "How does Eric always find the right time to make a joke?" I thought. I ran up to him, grabbed a couple of figs, and walked back with him. "Thanks," I said, looking up into his blue eyes. He shrugged and winked at me again and continued trekking back to camp.

**Jackson's POV:**

"What's that about?" I thought as I watched Melissa and Eric stroll on by, laughing. There was a sinking feeling inside my stomach. My fists clenched my water bottle so hard, it made a crackling noise. I quickly released tension in my hands and drank more water. "Eric, why do you never take off your hat?" Melissa asked.

"Well, I have no reason to. Besides, it kind of comforts me. You know, reminds me of home," he replied.

"Did Eric just say something sentimental?" I thought.

"Oh, well that's good," smiled Melissa. I clenched my bottle again, but then remembered how loud it was, so I quickly released tension. "Besides, it just enhances my charm," he said, popping his collar. She giggled and playfully slapped him. "Oh, hey, chief," greeted Eric. I grunted in response as I took another swig of water. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Eric give Melissa a look. He tapped her with his elbow and gave another, even more serious look. "Hi, Jackson," I finally heard. I grunted in response to her also and kept on drinking. "Looks like, somebody still has a bad case of the morning grumps," commented Eric. I didn't know why I stayed there. I just knew I needed to stay there. Eric left to take a nap by the tree and Melissa and I was left alone.

**Jackson's Video Diary:**

I don't know what's going on with Melissa and me. She's been acting pretty distant lately and to be honest, it's frustrating. Is she still embarrassed of that dancing thing? No, she wouldn't act like this because of something like that. What did I do? Maybe it's time we have a little talk. Or maybe I should just leave it alone. I don't' know. Why does the female mind have to be so damn hard?

And what the hell is going on with her and Eric? All of a sudden they're like best friends! I really don't know how I feel about that. Actually, I think nobody wants to know how I feel about Eric right about now. (glares into camera)

(A/N: Reviews are helpful but I'm not going to make you write one. So, if you want, I thank you, for helping me in my writing. If you don't, well, I'm not going to go down that lane.)


	4. All Because of A Shirt

**Back to Jackson's POV:**

I saw her slowly filtering the water, not taking her gaze from the ground. About five minutes pasted – five very long minutes – until I finally decided this awkward silence was too much. I walked over to her and asked her directly. "Melissa?"

"What, Jackson?" she replied. I could tell by her tone she was angry or annoyed. Either way, I knew I was trekking on thin ice. But I had already started; besides, we need to get this sorted out. "What I do?" I asked.

"What could you have possibly done?" she replied, still not looking up.

"You didn't answer my question," I answered. I was getting a little frustrated by the way this conversation was going. I breathed deeply to try and calm myself down before the anger increases. "You didn't answer mine either. Besides, what makes you think you did something?" she retorted.

"You just don't seem like yourself lately."

"Myself?" she scoffed, "How?"

"You just seem . . . I don't' know . . ." I searched for a word that would describe the way she's been acting, but not insult her, "not the same."

"Not the same? How?"

"I don't know," but before I could try to answer again, she cut me off.

"Well, when you finally know the answer," she got up, "come find me." And with that, she disappeared into the thick plant-life. I shook my head and brushed my hand through my hair. _That went great; just great._

"Hey, Jackson," greeted Taylor as she came by a couple minutes later.

"Hey," I replied, drinking more water.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, meekly.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Isn't Melissa . . . Well, isn't she . . . She's being really mean, right?" I didn't know how to reply. I didn't want to agree with her, but it was true. "Well, maybe she's going through something, you know?" I replied. She looked at a tree and then nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess . . .But, she's treating me like I burned HER clothes or something." I remembered that day, well. Melissa almost died because of a stupid burned shirt. "Fighting over a shirt, how stupid. Don't they know we just CRASHED?" I remembered. I thought that the first time Taylor came charging towards me with the burnt shirt.

**FLASHBACK:**

"I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say!" Melissa cried.

"Sorry? That doesn't come close to covering it!" retorted Taylor I turned around to see Taylor ranting up the beach and Melissa following her, apologizing repeatedly. "This, was a gift from my daddy. Do you know how much it costs?" Taylor ranted.

"Why does she try too hard?" I thought when I saw Melissa nearly trip and fall at Taylor heels.

"Umm . . . no," she replied, meekly.

"Well," Taylor stopped, "neither do I. But I'm sure it's more than your entire pathetic waredrobe!"

"Please, don't make a big deal out of this," she begged.

"I'm just getting started," ignored Taylor, "Jackson, hi! Um, I just got a teensy little problem. It seems Melissa, here, borrowed my favorite top without permission, and then," Taylor would've continued ranting, if Melissa didn't began her own rant. "No, no, no, no! I put it on my by mistake; it was dark. And then I got a smudge on it, and I knew Taylor would freak so I washed it and tried to dry it over the fire." I couldn't bear to hear any more of Melissa's plea and broke in. "I knew I was getting in over my head when I agreed to become leader," I thought.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I broke in.

"Punish her," said Taylor. I laughed. "Does this girl really think that punishment is needed for that little hole?" I thought, "How can she think about that shirt while we're crashed on a deserted island?"

"What?!?" exclaimed Melissa.

"She should take over all my chores from now on and give me the choice of any three of her tops."

"Three? I've only got four!"

"This is about value, not quantity," retorted Taylor.

"Lighten up, it was an accident," I replied. Taylor was overreacting. This was all over a stupid shirt, and besides, Melissa didn't mean to burn it. Melissa doesn't seem the type to sabotage other people's personal belongs. I would know. "Just be a little bit more careful," I said to Melissa. I saw relief in her eyes and she calmed down. "No problem, never again," she promised. I was glad this ordeal was over. "If I don't get away from these girls, I'm going to start talking to coconuts," I thought.

"Problem solved," I replied to Taylor. Her face was contorted into an I-don't-believe-this stare. Then it morphed into an all too familiar stare. She glared at Melissa with pursed lips and said, "This isn't over." She marched back to camp with fury. "Over a shirt," I kept replaying in my mind. Even then, I still didn't know the female mind.

Melissa stared at me with a frightful expression. It was apparent that she didn't understand threats. I just looked back at her with another confused expression. "Thank you," she said, finally. I looked back at her and gave her shrug and told her that it was no problem. "Stupid shirts," I heard her curse. I smiled at that. "You need help with anything?" she asked.

"Umm . . .," I began, looking around trying to find something for her to do, "Actually, I need some more coconuts, you think you could . . ." Before I could ask her formally, she nodded her head and ran for the jungle. "Too eager," I thought, and yet, a smile was on my face as I watched her quickly run past Nathan.

**End of Flashback**

I just realized that during this time, a smile crept up my face. "Jackson?" I heard Taylor say, "What are you thinking about?" I couldn't tell her. She'd think something was going on with Melissa and me; which there wasn't – at least, not that I know of. "Nothing," I quickly replied and changed the subject, "Hey. Looks like I'm not so bad at war myself."

"Well, now it's a tie! So, I'm going to save you some embarrassment and just let you get over losing to me right now," she said pulling out a pack of cards. I looked at the cards, but I wasn't really in the mood to play right now. I don't' know how, but someone up there was smiling at me. "Taylor!" yelled Daley.

"Oh shit," she remarked, "I gotta go before Daley whips my aaas . . . butt. My butt." and she took off. After I refilled my water bottle, I headed in the jungle. I needed a diversion. Any diversion. And there was only thing on this whole island that could provide that.

(**A/N: **I know this chapter was mostly a flashback, so I'll try to post the next chapter earlier next time.

Do you:

Love it?

Hate it?

or

Are just curious to see what happens next? )


	5. The History That Explains All

**Jackson's POV:**

I needed to get my mind off Taylor, Eric, and especially Melissa. I hated thinking too hard. Everything was simpler back in my old neighborhood. There were basic rules that everyone followed:

You're either part of a gang or against the gang

Be true to Big Mike

Never talk to cops

Everything stays between the gang

Talk to anyone and you're dead (literally)

Those rules were followed only because of the one underlying consequence, "You break a rule; we break a bone." I've heard that rule repeated over and over again. Mike made me watch those "retaliation interventions" many times so that I will never become like the people on the floor. I shook my head to get the scenes out of my mind. I stopped at a leafy bush and reached inside. Nothing. I shoved my hands in again at various openings but it was closed. I searched in every bush, behind every tree, and even got down on my stomach to look if it had fallen down. Nothing. "What kind of an ass would steal a guitar?" I thought. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. That's when I heard music. "What the?" I thought. I followed slowly to the origin of the sound. As I approached a large clearing, the sound became louder. It wasn't only a guitar now, it was a voice too. The voice seemed oddly familiar. "Who is it?" I asked myself. I pushed some leaves away from my face and saw a breathtaking view. Mountains ran along in front of me and I could see green treetops gently poking out from the cliff. It was amazing. Then, the guitar stopped and a voice took its place. What I heard next, explained everything.

**Melissa's POV:**

Since when does he care? Since when does he have the right to go and make me answer a question? Since when did I become so mean? "Oh yeah . . . I almost forgot. Ever since Taylor . . . " Taylor. She's always been mean to me. At Hartwell, she could've picked any girl to tease, so why did she pick me? What was so fascinating about me? I sat down with the guitar resting in my hands. "Jackson's not using it, so, why not?" I thought to myself. I struck a cord and did it over and over again. I tried thinking of a song but a scene kept replaying in my head. I pulled the camera out and propped it on a tree. I needed to get my thoughts out into words before I could relax. When it started recording, words wouldn't stop pouring out of my mouth.

**Melissa's Video Diary:**

Taylor and I have a history together. Unfortunately, it wasn't such a good history. Ever since middle school, Taylor has targeted me. I'm not overreacting. I'm not lying. There's only one time where I really remember it most. It was freshmen year and it was the middle of the school year.

FLASHBACK!:

_"Hi Melissa! It IS Melissa right?!" chirped an eager Taylor._

"_Umm . . . yeah, it is. Hi to you too, Taylor," greeted Melissa from her history desk._

"_So, rumor has it that you have a crush on Bryan," she said, casually._

"_Um . . ." Melissa stuttered. "How does she know?" she thought. Taylor looked at her with unwavering eyes and then broke into a smile. "Oh, ok," then the bell rang and Taylor took her seat. Everyone knew there was going to be a substitute today so most of the class wasn't even in their correct seats. Melissa, being one of the very few, stayed in her seat like the good girl she was. Besides, she had no reason to move. She turned around and saw Taylor shooing away Kathleen from her desk. "That's strange . . ." she thought to herself, "Why would Taylor want Kathleen's desk?" Then Bryan came into class. Melissa smiled at him and he smiled back. "We have a substitute today," she informed him._

"_Eh, that's ok. I don't really want to switch seats," he replied. Then she saw another heart-stopping smile flash on his face and she screamed inside. She heard laughter behind her when the substitute was taking role. She whipped her head around and saw Taylor leaned over the desk whispering in Bryan's ear. By next Tuesday, Bryan and Taylor were going out._

_FLASHBACK OVER!_

They broke up after a couple of months though. But every year it would repeat itself. Taylor would ask me who I like, I would tell her – I have no idea why I was so stupid to, but I did it anyways – and then she'd flirt with him a little and they'd go out. This year I was happy to not like anyone, because that way Taylor wouldn't be able to steal him away. Unfortunately, it all backfired when Nathan asked Taylor out. And now . . . . . it's the Jackson thing. I'm being so stupid! He doesn't deserve to be treated this way. I'm being mean, stupid, and selfish. So what if he likes Taylor? So what if they like each other? So what if they end up going out? Maybe I should just get over him. Maybe I should just let Taylor have him all to herself. Maybe I should stop asking myself questions that I don't know the answer to.

**Melissa's POV:**

I finished my confession and turned off the camera. "Get OVER him? How in the world are you going to do that?" yelled mean Mel in my head, "And what do you mean 'so what if he likes Taylor'? YOU like him. He was YOUR crush and everyone knew that. SHE made a move for him and now you just say 'so what"?!?!" I shook my head and ruffled my head. Mean Melissa was more annoying than my mom and little sister. I'll handle the Jackson situation tomorrow, right now I need to RELAX before Jackson finds out his guitar is missing. "He's probably too busy with Taylor to notice that anyways. But wait, I forgot you don't CARE anymore . . ." remarked mean Mel. STOP! I strummed the cord repeatedly now, there was one song in my head this time. I opened my mouth and some lines came out.

(Credits to Hillary Duff's Who's that Girl)

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No, she can't be the one_

_That you want,_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

_It's my day_

_It's my night_

_By the way,_

_Who's that girl_

_Living my life? _

I laid the guitar back into my lap and braced my head against the tree. I took a deep breath and just stayed that way, looking into the fading indigo sky. "So, you've got my guitar . . .," commented a voice next to me. I whipped my head around and saw Jackson. _Oh crap! Not AGAIN! Why does he always have to find me at the wrong times? _"Oh, Jackson," I said, shocked. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. _I jumped up and held the guitar in my hands. He stared at me with an amused expression. I looked to the floor and handed him the guitar. "Sorry for taking it without your permission. I saw in the brush and just . . . wasn't thinking," I apologized when he took it, "I should get back." I quickly walked past him and jogged back to camp. "How long has he been there? How much did he hear? Oh crap, what if he heard it all? What if he heard me sing and my diary entry?" There was only one word in my head the rest of the day. _Crap._

**Jackson's POV:**

"He doesn't deserve to be treated this way," I heard Melissa confess.

"Yeah, I don't deserve that," I thought. I know it was wrong for me to listen in on her video diary but she had my guitar! I couldn't just go there in the middle of her entry and just grab it and go. Besides, I was kind of curious on what she was going to say. The thing about Bryan must've really hurt. And Taylor did that repeatedly up to this year? She stopped her entry and began to sing. "Is she singing about Taylor?" I thought.

"Well it's kind of obvious," commented my conscience. She isn't that bad of a singer. She's a better singer than dancer though. I smiled when I remembered her dancing. Finally she stopped singing and it was silent for a while. I decided to go up to her.

(After Melissa left)

"Man, she runs fast," I heard my conscience comment. I turned back to where she sat when she confessed into her diary entry. I knew Taylor was stupid before but I never knew she was vicious. How can a girl look like that and be evil? "She isn't like that now," I thought, "Taylor isn't trying to get me away from her. We just happen to like to play cards together."

"But you still can't blame Melissa for thinking that way," replied my conscience, "After all that time Taylor took guys from her, you can't blame her for thinking she's doing it again. No matter how much Taylor did change, she must still be at least a little paranoid." I ran my calloused hand through my hair and released the air I've been holding. Whatever happened to survival? What happened to the no relationships rule? Since when have I ever been this into a situation like this? What the damn happened? "Hormones . . ." commented my conscience. Oh yeah, almost forgot about those. "How could you forget about . . ." began my conscience I cut it off when I noticed the camera lying on the floor. I took out Melissa's tape and shoved it in my pocket. Even thought it was really tempting to just watch it, I didn't. Instead, I pulled out my own tape, inserted it into the camera, and pushed record.

**Jackson's Video Diary:**

I've decided to talk with Melissa. It's not going to be easy though. Every time I try to talk, insults would fly. Mostly from her though. Melissa's had every guy taken away from her by Taylor. And Taylor knew it too. I don't know what's going on anymore. The number one thing is to survive and to get rescued. Relationships shouldn't even be on the list. But I really have to patch it up with Melissa. It's just that if I don't, I . . . I don't know . . . Who am I supposed to talk to without her? Nathan is alright, but no. Daley is . . . too bossy. Taylor is fun to hang out with but I can't really talk to her like I do with Melissa. Eric . . . just no. And Lex is too young to handle all the emotional baggage I carry. Melissa's been with me since day one. Yeah, her overly optimistic personality was annoying at first, but it kind of grew on me. Being on a deserted island can do that. I . . . I should just go fish.

**Jackson's POV:**

I tuned off the camera and shoved the tape back into my pocket. I hid the guitar back into the brush and dropped off the camera back to camp. I went into the tent and laid Melissa's tape in her sleeping bag. While my line laid in the ocean, waiting for a passing fish, I was laying on the beach with my eyes closed. "Hey," I heard a voice say, after a couple of minutes. I got up and turned to see Melissa. "Hey," I greeted.

"Thanks for the tape," she said as she sat down.

"No problem."

"I just wanted to apologize again for taking your guitar."

"It's not big deal. As long as you were going to return it, I don't mind." She looked hard at the sand and her fingers were tapping impatiently. Her feet were shuffling against each other and her entire body tensed. Finally the awkward little girl spoke. "Jackson?" she asked, "How much . . . how much did you hear?"


	6. When he's good, he's really good

**Previously: **

_Hey," I heard a voice say, after a couple of minutes. I got up and turned to see Melissa. "Hey," I greeted._

"_Thanks for the tape," she said as she sat down._

"_No problem." _

"_I just wanted to apologize again for taking your guitar."_

"_It's not big deal. As long as you were going to return it, I don't mind." She looked hard at the sand and her fingers were tapping impatiently. Her feet were shuffling against each other and her entire body tensed. Finally the awkward little girl spoke. "Jackson?" she asked, "How much . . . how much did you hear?" _

**Jackson's POV:**

"Uhh . . ." my mouth hung open but no words could escape. I closed it up again, in fear of looking stupid. No words exchanged after a while. Her face scrunched up and she looked away from me when she finally translated my cryptic message. "That much?" she asked meekly. I let out a large sigh and ran my hand through my hair. "Listen Mel," I began, "You do know me and Taylor aren't together." By the look on her face, she wasn't at all shocked that I mentioned this. "We're just," I began but she intercepted.

**Melissa's POV:**

_Crap. _He didn't flat out say he didn't hear much, so that means he must have heard . . . everything. "Crap! Why does this have to happen to me? Why must it happen here, where we can't even avoid each other? Crap. Why must it even happen?" I thought when he didn't reply to me. Then Jackson began to try to console me. I didn't need to be comforted; besides, I didn't even want to hear his excuses. "Jackson!" I practically yelled then toned down my volume, "Just stop ok? It's none of my business, anyways. Whatever you heard was me . . . venting. Those words weren't for you. So, everything you heard just please . . ." Despite the tears were at the brink of my eyes, I forced myself to look at him. His blue-grey eyes were focused on mine and I nearly broke down. I remembered my old entry when I explained why I kept on making a diary even after Taylor broadcasted it to the whole world.

**PREVIOUS ENTRY:**

_When I vent, nobody is supposed to know. Everything I say here is absolutely different then anything I would've said in public. I would never say anything I say in this video to someone. Not even family. Not even my best friend. It's my core. Venting is exactly just that. Venting, releasing energy and thoughts and emotions. But some of those emotions and thoughts are so deep that it'd be disaster if anyone found out. So, that's why I'm so glad we all have these tapes, that way, we can prevent disasters from occurring._

I would've collapsed if it wasn't for mean Mel yelling my ear to hold it back. "Just forget it all ok?" I finished. I stared into his eyes for a couple more seconds. I knew if I didn't leave, I would really begin to bawl. So, I jumped up and ran. I brushed the tears away. "Crying doesn't help the situation . . ." I kept chanting in my mind, "So don't cry."

**Jackson's POV:**

When Melissa took off for the trees again, I nearly went after her. But feelings and consciences and change your reaction to about anything. "Leave her alone," said my conscience, "Give her some time." Lucky for me Daley began yelling that it was going to rain and we needed to get things packed up. My feet quickly jumped at the opportunity to forget about the conversation and went back to camp.

Even though I agreed with that statement, I couldn't keep my gaze from returning to the place where she entered the jungle. I replayed Melissa's exact words over and over again as I loaded the bins into the tent. _Forget it all. None of my business. Please. _I sat down on the bin and chucked a rock in a random direction. "OW!" exclaimed a voice. I jumped up and saw Nathan rubbing his head. "Where did that come from?" he asked. I picked up the bin and innocently walked to the tent.

**Melissa's POV:**

I can't believe it. He heard it all. Now he knows about Taylor and Bryan. He even knows about what happened the upcoming years. He even heard me sing! I was sitting near the edge of the cliff basking in these thoughts. He probably thinks I'm pathetic for crying. It's stupid for me to be going crazy about this. I buried my head in my knees but didn't allow any more water to come from my face. "Breath, Melissa," I looked up at the grey, cloudy sky. "This doesn't help at all, you know. Crying doesn't solve problems. It creates them. If you want to get better, maybe you should . . . try a new tactic." A new tactic? It's going to take a while to think of just the right one. I felt tinge of coldness on my left knee. I looked at it and I traces of water. I looked up and another drop of frigidness hit my head. I pulled over my layering shirt over my head and continued to walk back. During my journey, I was continuously pelted with water.

"I'm not lost," I muttered through gritted teeth. The rain began falling so quickly, that I quickly lost sight of my surroundings. Mean Mel was too pompous to admit defeat, so I continued walking. Big mistake. As I was taking another step, my foot fell into a crevasse between two rocks. I quickly fell over and moaned in agony as the mud seeped through my clothes, the rain's painful pelting, and the throbbing pain in my ankle. "Help! Hello?" I yelled, "Anyone?!?! PLEASE!" I knew I had to be near camp, for I saw the trail that led to the well. "The rain just started, so there might be somebody still outside," commented sweet Mel. "Please God," I prayed, silently. Suddenly the leaves in front of me began to rustle. I yelled as loud as I could. "Melissa?" asked Eric as he nervously approached me. I gestured for him to come closer and told him my foot was stuck. "It's ok, I got you," he said as he helped me up. I braced myself on a tree as Eric got down on his knees by my foot. "Ok, you pull by the count of three. One . . ." he tugged slightly, "Two . . . three!" I yelped in pain when Eric pulled. I never knew he was so strong. "Try again. Relax, you'll get out," he comforted and began counting again.

"One . . . Two . . . Three!" he yelled. And finally, my foot popped out. I tried to walk on it, but my ankle couldn't support my body weight and I nearly collapsed to the floor once more. "Whoa!" exclaimed Eric as he caught me, "Here." Eric wrapped my arm around his neck and he helped me wobble back to camp.

"MELISSA! ERIC!" exclaimed Nathan as we hobbled into the tent. Eric gently lowered me down onto the tent floor. As soon as my butt hit the floor, I was bombarded with questions. "Where were you?" yelled Nathan.

"What's wrong with your foot?" asked Daley.

"Eww . . . what's that red stuff?" remarked Taylor pointing to my ankle. We all looked at the red spot on my pants that was slowly expanding. Eric pulled up my pant leg and then quickly turned away. I looked at my ankle and there was a large penetrated gash in it. Blood was dripping down slowly and bits of dirt laid around it. "I think I'm going to faint," exclaimed Taylor as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The problem was quickly solved when Daley got out the anti-septic cream and dabbed some on my ankle. I winced and tried to pull my leg away but failed when Daley grabbed onto it and held tight.

Thunder roared and lightning clapped outside the tent. Flashes of light came into the tent, distracting us all. I turned to Eric, whose hat was completely soaked. "Hey," I whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem. Now we're even," he said, with a wink. I smiled and nudged his shoulder. He's a jerk, but at least he's human when it matters. I guess the quote, "When he's good, he's really good. But when he's bad, he's terrible," applies here. I grabbed a blanket near me and placed it over Eric's wet shoulders. He turned around with a confused expression and I just nodded and smiled. He pulled the blanket tighter around him and looked back to the performance in front of us. "Thanks, Eric," I thought as the lightning and thunder continued their loud conversation outside.

(**A/N:** Sorry for it being so long, I could give you excuses but I'm not going to do that. Despite my slow addition, please read and review anyways. If you don't like something, tell me and I'll probably agree. This also applies to something you like.)


	7. Defeat, A Special Hat, and New Jobs

**Jackson's Video Diary:**

What the hell is going on here? Since when did Melissa and Eric become best friends? What was all that going on in the tent anyways? I just keep getting the feeling that someone more is up. I don't know how, but I need to find out what's going on.

**Jackson's POV:**

Nathan and Daley were fruit hunting. Taylor was charging the batteries. Lex was at the plane and Eric was on water duty. That left Melissa all one at the fire. "Time to talk," I said to myself as I walked over to her. I walked over and casually grabbed a water bottle. "How's your ankle?" I asked showing no real emotion.

"It hurts, but I'll live," she replied with a slight smile. I drank water, slowly, and calmly, causing awkward silence. She finally broke it by saying, "So . . . about, you know." She looked at her dirty tennis shoes. "Yeah," I replied, "You know, it's going to be hard to just forget it . . ."

"I've been acting totally idiotic the few days. I'm really sorry about that." she took a breath, "And if you like Taylor . . ."

"Mel, we aren't," I interfered.

"Just please let me finish," she pleaded, "If you and Taylor are like . . . I mean if you have feeling for her . . . it's ok." She said the last two words so quietly I barely heard them. I walked over to her, crouched down in front of her, and stared into her eyes. "Melissa. We. Are. Not. Together," I said, clearing announcing every word.

"Yeah right," she muttered, "Oops. I mean . . . ok."

"Melissa. I don't like Taylor!" I reassured her.

"Well . . . why not?" she suddenly exclaimed, "She's pretty and funny and you two connected! I've seen the two of you together. I'm not BLIND, Jackson." I looked at her, in shock really. How come every time I talk with Melissa, I'm left speechless? Her eyes were begging for an answer, a reply. Unfortunately, I didn't have one. I opened my mouth and a few words attempted to come out, but nothing audible did. She turned her head away for a minute then limped away. "Shit!" I cussed as I chucked a rock into an unknown destination.

**Jackson's Video Diary:**

I don't get it. I don't understand Melissa at all. She's been born and raised uptown, yet she's so concerned about me? I mean, what do I have to offer? I'm just another "problem child".

I can't decide between Taylor and Melissa. It's harder than you'd think. Melissa is genuine, sweet, caring, and tries hard in all that she does. But Taylor is funny and spunky. But if I choose Taylor, Melissa is going to be destroyed. Or maybe she'll just run to Eric. That damn rat. What right does he have to smile at Melissa all the freaking time? Damn rat.

**Melissa's POV:**

Well, it's official. Jackson likes Taylor. "He never said he did!" exclaimed sweet Mel.

"Well, he never said he didn't!" retorted mean Mel.

"MELISSA!" yelled Taylor, getting my attention, "Why are you mad at me?" I was so caught up in my discovery that I didn't notice her standing there. "What?" I replied.

"Why are you mad at me?" she exclaimed.

"Taylor . . ." I collected myself, "just go charge batteries."

"Melissa!" she was standing over me now, "Look, I'm sorry me and Jackson like . . . connected, but it's not like you were with him! Come on, Mel, this is STUPID!" I didn't look at her. I placed my cold, unwavering stare on the clump of dirt a couple inches away from me. "MELISSA!" she yelled, "It's not like this is the first time this happened!" I turned to her and her eyeballs nearly fell out of her sockets. "Oh, my gosh," she shook her head, "I didn't mean that."

"You're right, Taylor," I said, standing up, "This ISN'T the first time. Taylor, this has happened, what? 5 times already? Maybe more? Yet every time, I just forget and forgive." I was glaring at her, but then my stare softened. Mean Mel wanted to slug her pretty little face right then and there, but that's not what **I** wanted to do. "Fine, Taylor," I surrendered, "You want him? You got him." She looked at me with eyes the size of a dinner plate and then gasped. "What?" she breathed out.

"Take Jackson, he's yours." I said, raising my hands in surrender.

"No, Melissa . . ." she begged, "I didn't mean it like that! It came out all wrong!" I had half of me want to go up to her and hug her because her eyes languished for forgiveness. But Mean Mel held me back. I walked to her, and stared in the eye but not with anger but with submissiveness. "Taylor," I said, comfortingly, "I really think we both know you always get the guy. And really, we also both know why." Her blue eyes were still pleading with mine, but I couldn't crumble and give in this time. I laid my hand on her shoulder and looked at her with realization. "Jackson's yours," I said, and began limping away, "Congratulations."

**Melissa's Video Diary:**

Did _**I **_just say that? Did I just admit defeat?

(Mean Mel and Sweet Mel: Yeah . . .)

**Melissa's POV:**

** "**How can you just GIVE her Jackson?" yelled Mean Mel, "How in this crazy mind of yours, does THAT fit into the puzzle?"

"Well, maybe she doesn't want anymore drama," defended sweet Mel.

"But she GAVE Taylor JACKSON!" Now we have to watch them flirt and cuddle and other crappy stuff like that."

"She's right! How could you give her Jackson?" yelled sweet Mel.

"Ugh! Just SHUT UP!" I thought and hit my head with my firsts. I laid my head against the coconut tree near the cliff. Maybe . . . I was wrong to do that. What did I do?!?! Taylor has Jackson now! But he doesn't like me. I saw them together. So, it was the right thing to do. "Why must I be so dang nice!?!" I yelled.

"I don't know, you tell me," said Eric as he approached me.

"Oh! Eric!" I exclaimed, getting up, "Where you spying on me?"

"Chill, I heard you yelling as I was doing my job fit for a pack mule," he remarked.

"Oh," I said, sitting back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he knelt beside me.

"Everything," I sighed.

"Well that really narrows it down . . ." he muttered.

"Taylor." I began.

"Ah! Detective McGorril was right!" he exclaimed in the accent. I let out an exasperated breath. "What did she do now?" he asked, a little annoyed. Should I tell him? Well, he's probably going to find out one way or another. "Jackson likes her," I confessed. He seemed to be taken back at this and asked how I knew. So, I explained to him what I saw when Daley and Nathan sailed off to find a current along with everything else. After I was finished ranting, he pulled me up and led me to edge of the cliff. "Eric, what are you doing?" I asked, worriedly.

"Here," he said, as he stopped about a foot away from the ledge. I stared at the majestic mountains and the glorious view for a while until I gave Eric a confused gaze. Suddenly Eric's hat was placed inches away from my face. I took the hat and stared at it turning it over. "Go ahead, you know what to do," he said, gesturing to the open air in front of me. Does he want me to hit the hat? No, that'd be stupid. What am I supposed to do? Then, it dawned on me. I stood there for a minute until my lungs filled with enough air. I pulled the hat over my mouth to act as a muffler. Then I yelled as loud as I could into it, took a breath, and repeated it again. I handed it back to Eric and thanked him. His pinky was in his ear, trying to clear it up and replied, "I didn't know you could yell so freaking loud!"

"We should get back," I said, slowly walking away.

"WHAT?" he yelled. I nudged him on the shoulder again and told him to hurry up. He smiled at me and we headed back. Nathan and Daley were cleaning the plane's window while Jackson and Taylor were sitting side by side on a log. "Beat that!" said Jackson, triumphantly laying down a hand of cards.

"Ok," she laid her hand down and laughed. Jackson groaned and tossed his cards aside, causing Taylor to release more giggles. Then, she saw me. I left her gaze and sat down on the opposite log. Then I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with a banana. I looked up and saw it was Eric's hand, holding the banana. I took it and smiled back at him. "Ok guys," announced Daley, "Lex's shelter is coming along really well."

"I still don't understand why we need to make that, even though we already lugged this bad boy up here," remarked Eric, gesturing to the plane.

"We're going to use it to hang our laundry. That way we'll be able to dry out more clothes, and it'll be a cool place on hot days," replied Lex.

"I think it's a good idea," complemented Taylor.

"She's right, it's going to be really useful," I agreed. I turned to see everyone's widen eyes fixated on me. I just kept my gaze on them and smiled. "So . . .," Lex began, "If we want to finish this, we should really give everyone a job. Nathan will hunt get vines and untangle the fishing net. Eric will get the water, since we'll be working really hard."

"Of course . . ." exclaimed Eric, "I'm not a camel you know!"

"But you do smell like one," retorted Taylor.

"Ok, now that we have fully established that," interfered Lex, after everyone recovered from laughing, "Daley will help me get the design worked in and Taylor will braid the rope plus boil the water. Because Jackson and Melissa will be too busy cutting wood and getting sticks for the fire." WHAT?!?! I was now not in the campfire scene anymore. Instead, I was in my own little world. How can I do that? How can I work with Jackson after I gave all rights to Taylor? I'm supposed to be trying to get OVER him! _CRAP!_ "Ok," I replied meekly.

~NEXT DAY~

I just go to the spot where Jackson was sawing off a branch. I looked behind him, picking up nearby sticks and taking a few vines. I heard the saw accelerating and turned to see Jackson's intense face on. "Say something!" urged sweet Mel.

"Saw any harder and you might cut off your finger," I casually remarked. He stopped quickly and his gaze was fixated on the log. I faced him and said, "Jackson?" He turned around and his grey-blue eyes were now a piercing, darkening grey. "Melissa," he said, gruffly, "I'm only going to ask this once. Are . . ."

(**A/N:** Ok, this is where I really establish Jackson's jealousy. I always thought Jackson needed to get jealous in the show. Too bad they didn't make another season. Darn McHale. Anyways, Read and Review please. All comments are welcomed.)


	8. Something's Got To Change

**Previously:**

_I just got to the spot where Jackson was sawing off a branch. I looked behind him, picking up nearby sticks and taking a few vines. I heard the saw accelerating and turned to see Jackson's intense face on. "Say something!" urged sweet Mel._

"_Saw any harder and you might cut off your finger," I casually remarked. He stopped quickly and his gaze was fixated on the log. I faced him and said, "Jackson?" He turned around and his grey-blue eyes were now a piercing, darkening grey. "Melissa," he said, gruffly, "I'm only going to ask this once. Are . . ."_

**Melissa's POV:**

"I'm only going to ask this once," I said, "Are . . ."

"Hey, chief. Hey, Melissa," greeted Eric as he came from the bushes. He plopped the two jugs of water on the floor. "Hi," I greeted, "You looked tired . . ."

"Me?" he scoffed, "Naw. Us pack mules NEVER get tired."

"You're not a pack mule," I replied.

"Oh yeah, apparently, I'm a camel."

"Well . . ." I drifted off, "Come on Eric, we were JOKING."

"Yeah right. If you guys were 'joking' then why do my arms get dragged into the dirt everyday? Eh, I guess its ok. After all, these guns should be put to good use," he said as he flexed both of his arms.

"Oh, please put those back where my eyes don't have to see them . . .," I said, covering my eyes, "I'll take them back to camp. It's no problem since I have to drop off wood and refill these bottles anyways." I picked up the jugs and trekked back to camp. _What was he going to say?_

**Jackson's Video Diary:**

I think I'm going to strangle Eric. (rubs hands together evilly) Yes . . . off a cliff.

**Jackson's POV:**

There I was, alone with Eric. That damn rat had to butt in just at the right time didn't he? Damn it. Can't he just leave her alone for a minute?!? And that stupid camel joke? I was just about to ask her an important question and he strolls on by. I was hacking away at this log right now. I took out all my anger for Eric on this piece of wood viciously. "Whoa, chief!" exclaimed Eric. I huffed and stopped to catch my breath. "Are you trying to chop it or murder it?" he commented, "But then again if you do chop, you are technically murdering it . . ." I looked at the log which had deep gnashes on the top. One cut nearly went straight through the entire log. Then I turned my anger to Eric. "Listen Eric," I commanded as I turned around and glared at him. I felt adrenaline being pumped through my blood. My fists were clenched so tightly, I could feel my nails dig into the palm of my hands. "I want a truthful answer, don't give me any shit, got it?" I ordered through gritted teeth, "Is there something going on with you and Melissa?" I felt the adrenaline settle in my fists, one wrong answer and I swear he's going to get it. "Me and Melissa?" laughed Eric. Then he turned around and every inch of sarcasm left when he saw the piercing gaze I was giving him. "Answer the question, Eric," I said through a clenched jaw.

"Whoa, he's serious," he said to himself, "Wait?!? Are you . . . jealous? The great and might Jackson is jealous of little ol' me?" Eric began to break out into a full smile and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well . . . well . . . well . . . looks who's turned a full 180," he smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a "Well?" look. His eyes widened and the smile was still placed on his face. "You ARE!" he exclaimed.

"Eric," I said, gritting my teeth, "Answer the damn question." I could feel my nails dig deeper and deeper into my hands, but the pain wasn't important right now. "Relax chief!" surrendered Eric, "Just friends!" He raised his hands up in a surrender position. With those two words, some tension left my body and I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at him, trying to figure out if he wasn't lying. My palms felt immediate relaxation and my jaw relaxed. "You know," he casually said, "Melissa got pretty upset when you and Taylor were flirting with each other so much."

"Me and Taylor? But we weren't," I began.

"Yeah right. 'Oh Jackson! You're just jealous I beat you at cards again!" he mocked in a high-girly voice.

"Did I bother Mel that much?" I thought.

"Yeah," answered Eric, starting to walk away.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" I thought.

'Yes again, Chief," yelled Eric in reply.

"Oh, and when you talk to her again, be careful of what you say. Mel's got a really good right hook," he informed and then he was gone. Melissa's got a right hook? Since when is Melissa violent? I started at the wood again, but this time I was confused rather than angry.

Melissa's POV:

What did he want to tell me? I walked back to the area where we were working with a banana in hand. _I've decided to make peace with Jackson. If I can do it with Taylor, I think I can do it with Jackson. At least, I'm going to try. _I arrived at the area but Jackson was nowhere in sight. I just stood there in a confused daze. "Wait, what's that?" I asked myself aloud when I heard soft cords. I smiled. Guitar! Duh! "Should we?" asked sweet Mel, hesitantly, "Maybe he wants to be alone." In the end, curiosity won out again and I made my way towards the origin of the sound. The sound came through a large clump of trees and bushes. I peered through an opening of a bush and saw him sitting down on a stump strumming feverously. Music filled the once empty air and I wsa intoxicated. I listened to every word he spoke.

(Credit given to Josh Wilson's Something's Got to Change)

_I can't believe I'm hearing people say that all is well._

_I think it's time we all admit we have no good within ourselves,_

_cause we're not ok_

_we're not alright_

_and we need to pray for help_

_Forgive us for our faults_

_Oh, God. Oh, God please save us from ourselves_

_Everybody knows we're all so different,_

He stopped and just peered into the distance. I knew this song. It's in my iPod. Or, was on my iPod. He's gotten better since Chilloween. A LOT tossed his guitar on the ground. His elbows were propped on his knees and he buried his head in his hands. Then he suddenly spoke. "You gonna come out here or am I going to have to make you come out here?" he said. It took me a while to realize he was talking to me and I hesitantly stepped through the bush. "Um . . ." I said, "I didn't meant to spy on you. I was coming back to give you this banana but I couldn't find you. Then I heard the guitar and I was curious so I came over. Then I heard you sing, and you're REALLY good by the way. I mean, I've heard that song over and over again on my iPod but I REALLY loved it when you did it. So, I'm really, REALLY sorry I disturbed you when you were playing."

"Geez, Melissa when will you learn to SHUT UP?" asked mean Mel, but it was too late. I already was ranting and it was going to take a lot to shut me up now. "Wait, you know the song?" he asked, surprised.

"Um . . . yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like I said, I have it on my iPod. It's one of my favorite songs by Josh Wilson. Actually, it's one of my favorite songs ever. But then again, I have a lot of favorite songs," I ranted, "But I love Josh Wilson's music. IT has a good beat and rhythm and he's a good singer." I stopped myself when I saw Jackson's amused face. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, smiling. I closed my lips tightly and bowed my head down. I REALLY need to learn how to shut up. "Here's your banana," I said, meekly. I tossed him the yellow fruit. He caught it and took a bite. I know I should've just stopped talking, but I couldn't help it. My curiosity was peaking again and I just had to ask him. "Jackson?"

"Mmm?" he said in mid-chew.

"Is something wrong? I mean, you seemed a little . . . distressed?" He stopped chewing the piece of banana and swallowed. It was silent for a minute as he stared off into far off distance. Then he turned to me and the first thing I saw where his eyes. They weren't the deep grey anymore, but more of a deep bluish color now. "I . . . forgot the words," he admitted.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, then thought for a moment before saying, "But everybody knows we're all so different. Everybody knows we're all the same. We're all trying to find a pill to numb the pain. Something's got to change." Then his mouth transformed into a smirk and he raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled weakly at him and looked away again. "We should . . ." I said, still avoiding eye contact, "We should get back, it's late."

(**A/N:** How was it? I listened to the song and I just felt the words really related to Jackson, but if you don't like it, then it's ok. I know a lot of people are going to have a lot of opinions on what the song should've been, but this was what came on when I was writing, so there. By the way, it's amazing how much reviews could make me so glad . . . *hint hint*)


	9. Puffy Cheeks

**Jackson's Video Diary:**

How did she know? Josh Wilson isn't the most popular singer ever. And what really got me was that the lyrics she said were right. Right when I thought I got her figured out. (smiles)

**Melissa's POV:**

We just got back to camp and I took a seat on an empty log. "Hey Nathan," I greeted as he took a seat next to me.

"Hey Mel. Wow, it's seems like forever since we last talked," he replied.

"I know! It's ok though. Besides, it looks like SOMEONE was too busy getting closer to another certain person," I teased.

"Shhh . . . Mel." he said, putting his finger to his lips, "Don't tell the whole camp!"

"Relax, Nathan. I think it's pretty obvious anyways."

"Is it really?" he asked, his eyes getting wider.

"Or not . . ." I retracted my previous statement, "How is it going with her anyways?"

"Good so far. We've been talking a lot."

"Aww!" I exclaimed.

"Mel!" he looked around nervously.

"Geez, Nathan, calm down! Here, maybe eating will help," I said as I shoved a banana into his mouth. He broke off the large chunk in his mouth and began to chew. "Wow Nathan, I never knew you liked bananas so much!" exclaimed Daley as she walked by. He gave me a panicked expression. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression because it's hard to take someone seriously when their cheeks are bloated to the size of tennis balls. He nodded solemnly and looked down. I smiled even wider as I saw how nervous Nathan was about what Daley thought about him. Too bad I just can't tell him. I sighed inwardly and ate a fig.

"Hey Melissa. Hey N . . . wow Nathan, don't be a pig!" exclaimed Eric, holding back laughter, when he saw the large chunk of banana in Nathan's mouth. I bursted out laughing, nearly choking on the piece of fig in my mouth. I coughed violently but then began to laugh again. I held my stomach and took a deep breath. "What's so . . ." asked Lex when he came over. Then he bursted out laughing. "Nat . . . Nat . . . Nathan!" said Lex between bursts of laugher, "You're . . . THEY'RE HUGE!!" Lex nearly fell the floor, but supported himself against the plane. Soon, everyone saw Nathan's puffed up cheeks and were all recovering slowly from our vicious fits of laughter. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up guys," said Nathan after he finally swallowed the banana mush.

"Sorry, Nathan," I apologized, "You just should've seen yourself!"

"Yeah! Hey, now you have cheeks that are in perfect proportion to your hair!" joked Eric. This sent me into another fit of laughter. "Ok, ok, we should stop," said Daley between large inhales. "Fine, but I'm just glad that's on the camera," commented Taylor.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Nathan.

"Just kidding," said Taylor with a wink.

"Oh, whew!" exclaimed Nathan as he walked away. We all turned to Taylor who was shaking her head and mouthing "No." I tried to push myself off the ground but my ankle started to act up again. "Here," offered Eric as he gave me his hand.

"Thanks," I thanked as I took it. Eric heaved me off the floor and the force was so unexpected that I nearly fell into his arms. "Wow, too close for comfort there," he remarked as I was inches away from his face.

"Sorry," I apologized as I backed off. I took a step back, but my ankle suddenly gave out on me. As I was about to tumble back onto the floor, Eric grabbed my arm and pulled be forward. "C'mon Melissa, admit it. You're accident-prone aren't you?" asked Eric.

"Eric! I am not!" I retorted. I was once again, inches away from Eric's face, and this time, he backed off. "No, my ass. Melissa, you're just about as clumsy as Nathan that time he tried to shimmy his ass up that tree. And nearly died," he commented.

"I heard that!" yelled Nathan, a couple meters away.

"You're supposed to!" yelled Eric.

"Heck it's been a long day, I'm pooped." he said as he stretched his arms out to the sky and scratched his stomach. "Night guys." And then that just left Daley, Lex, Taylor, Jackson, and me around the fire. "Whoa! What's this?" asked Daley gesturing towards the scarred log. I saw Jackson stir uneasily out of the corner of my eye. "Jackson, did you do this?" asked Daley, a bit worried. He didn't reply, but instead, mumbled something about going to restroom and left. "That was . . . weird," commented Taylor.

"Yeah, I think it's just been a long day, let's get some rest," remarked Daley as he ushered Lex into the tent. And then there were two.

There was nothing but silence for a couple of minutes. Honestly, I was grateful there was no exchange of words. I've been distancing myself from Taylor ever since that day I gave her Jackson. I know you can't technically own a person, but I basically told her that I would make no move towards Jackson from now on. "Melissa?" asked Taylor, meekly.

"Yeah, Taylor?"

"What you meant, before, do you really mean it? I mean are you really ready to just get over Jackson?" she asked. I sensed an awkward tone in her voice. She sounded a bit, scared. Did she NOT want me to get over Jackson? Dang this girl must be on her period because she's changing tones so fast, I can't keep up! _Great, another question I don't know the answer to. I don't even know the answer. Or maybe I do know the answer, I just don't want to admit it. I don't know. But there was only one thing to do right then. Lie._

"Yes," I lied, calmly.

"Melissa, you don't have to do that," she begged.

"Yes! Yes I do, Taylor. Because if I don't give him to you now, I'll just suffer later on when he picks you," I exclaimed.

"But he might not even pick me!" she retorted.

"Oh give it up, Taylor! We both know that you ALWAYS get the guy. So, right now, I'm beating you to punch," I exclaimed, both of us were on our feet now.

"Melissa! Jackson likes YOU!" she replied.

"Don't lie to me, Taylor. Don't EVER lie to me. I've had enough of that crap," I said, and walked off.

"Damn it, Melissa!" she ran up to me and stood in front of me.

_Flashback!:_

_"Just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean you have to feel the same way," I replied as I walked away from Jackson._

"_But, I do!" he exclaimed as he finally caught up to me and stood in front of me._

_End Flashback!_

"I'll date him then," Taylor said.

"What?" I said, trying to get back into the present.

"I said, if it'll make you so happy, I'll date him then," she repeated.

"You . . . you . . . what do you mean Taylor?" my anger was gone now, replaced by utter confusion.

"I'm tired of all the fighting between us. I get enough of that from Dictator Daley. Since you want me to take him so bad, I will. I'll ask him out tomorrow," she said, then looked at me with waiting eyes. I was speechless. "You idiot! Look what you did! Take it back! Take it back right now!" exclaimed mean Mel. Sweet Mel was in such a state of shock, that she didn't even say anything. "I . . . I . . ." I stammered, but no words came out of my mouth. Finally, some words managed to break through. "I don't know what to say. If that's what you really want . . ." I finally replied. _Please say no, please say no. _"Yes, that's what I really want," she replied, hands crossed across her chest.

"Ok then. Um . . . " speechless, "Congratulations then."

"Thanks!" she piped and skipped into camp, "Good night then."

"Yeah . . . night," I mumbled as she skipped past me. _What have I just done?!?!_

(**A/N:** What do you think? I have JUST thought of the plot for the next chapter, so I might take an extra day. I'm trying to post these up faster. Just so you know, these reviews turn out to be what I look forward to everyday . . . so please and thank you_._)


	10. Taylor's Hook

**Jackson's Video Diary:**

(Night time with only the glow of the fire to see)

Damn Eric. That move he made, was smooth. Real smooth. What do they think? That I'm blind or something? Damn it, why do I feel this way? Maybe it's because . . . No, Jackson, don't think like that. There's only one thing in my mind right now. I don't know how but I'm going to put an end to this. Some how . . .

**Jackson's POV:**

It was late morning and the only person still asleep was Melissa. I remember seeing her outside by the fire, when I came back from the latrine. Taylor skipped by and greeted, "Good morning, Jackson."

"Hey, Taylor," I said, casually. She winked at me and walked by. Whoa! Back it up a bit. Did Taylor just . . . wink at me? No. I shook the thought out of my head. Daley walked by carrying a couple dozen bananas. "Shoot," she exclaimed as she dropped two bunches. "Here," I said going over to her. I took the majority of bananas from her and picked up the two bunches on the floor. "Thank, Jackson," she thanked.

"No problem," I said, putting the food into the cooler.

"Is Melissa still not up yet?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, she must be pretty beat from yesterday," I replied.

"Did she really work THAT hard?" she exclaimed with much doubt in her voice.

"Well, she did to a lot of stuff. She even did some of Eric's job." _Eric. Damn him._

"Well . . . fine. but she better wake up soon." Then, out of nowhere came Nathan, carrying a water bottle. "Hey, Day. You must be thirsty, here," he offered as he handed her the water bottle.

"Thanks, Nathan." She greedily gulped it down just seconds after she accepted it. I turned to Nathan who was watching me with wide eyes. I read it loud and clear. I closed the cooler and walked away with my hands at my side. I turned around and saw Nathan take a seat next to Daley. I didn't know if Nathan was trying to be discreet or something, but he was failing at it_. _"Jackson!" yelled Daley from behind me. I whipped around and saw her facing in my direction. "Jackson, can you go into the plane and wake up Mel for me? It's getting to be around lunchtime," she asked.

"Um . . .," I hesitated. Mel and I weren't on the best of terms yet, and I still haven't thought of a plan. "I'll do it," offered Eric, coming by with two jugs.

"No, it's ok," I immediately blurted out, "I've been doing nothing for the past hour so I'll just do this and get to work." I held my hand back to stop him from taking another step further and went through the metal door frame. When I went in, I saw one sleeping bag completely clean and nicely organized. The other had two or three shirts on it and some nail polish. Next to the pillow was a pink hairbrush with some rhinestones along the edge. To the back, by a window, laid a girl in her sleeping bag. Her black hair partially covered her face, but I already knew the identity. Her hands were spread away from her body and the area around her was kind of ruffled and wrinkled. I had to wake her up fast, or else Daley, Nathan, and Eric would think something was going on. I crouched down and took hold of her left arm. "Melissa . . ." I calmly said as I shook her arm, "Melissa . . ." I raised my volume a little louder and quickened the shaking. "Melissa!" She rolled over to face me and muttered something about her mom. "Melissa! Wake up!" I said, shaking her vigorously.

"What . . . ?" she said, her eyes barely opening, "Earthquake?"

"Melissa, Daley says to get up," I said, putting my arm on my knee.

"What? Huh?" she sat up and stretched her arms.

"It's time to wake up . . ." I said, smirking. Her eyes opened slightly in my direction, and then they fluttered a bit, until they finally completely opened. And when she saw me, they doubled in size.

"Jackson!" she exclaimed, and her body immediately tensed up. I smirked. "Rise and shine!" I replied.

"Uhh . . . why are you in here?" she said, avoiding some eye contact.

"Daley told me to wake you up. It's nearly lunch time," I said calmly as I stood up.

"Oh my gosh! It's that late? Crap, I better get changed . . ." she stood up quickly. Then she slowly turned to me. I rose up my hands in surrender and said walked out the door without saying a word. I looked behind me and the windows were covered with shirts and the door was covered with towels. I smiled. "So, I see she's up . . ." commented Daley, not looking at me.

"Yeah. I'll go head out," I said, walking away from the campfire. I could feel Daley's joy from three feet away. I walked away with bottle in hand and a smile on my face.

**Melissa's Video Diary:**

Why does he always come in the most awkward times? Crap, I can't believe I called him mom. Crap, why do I always say the stupidest things when I'm half awake? Oh crap.

**Melissa's POV:**

I was still in shock about Jackson's wake up call. What was the reason he said he came in? Oh yeah, Daley told him to. Daley. "Afternoon, Mel," greeted Daley as I got out of the plane.

"Hey, Daley. Sorry I slept so long; I guess I was really tired after last night.

FLASHBACK:

_I stood there, completely awestruck to just what played out in front of me. Would Taylor REALLY ask him out? Would Jackson agree? I take it back. Everything I said. I DO care if they go out. I am NOT ready to completely let him go. But, it was too late now. I strolled over the fire, and poked the embers a bit with a stick. Thoughts swirled in my head, and then an image flashed. It was of Jackson and Taylor. She was snuggled up to him and was smiling. Even Jackson looked happy as his arm was draped around her. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and smiled. He returned it. Then, she straightened up slowly and moved her head closer to Jackson's. He did the same. And then . . . _

_I furiously jerked my head to whip the image out of my head. I threw the stick into the fire with fury and stormed off to the beach. I sat down on the sand and let the waves swish onto my feet. The iciness stung my feet a little, but I didn't care. I just sat there, watching the tide roll in and out. No words came into my brain. Not one peep from my two alter egos. I tucked my knees towards my chest and just sat there, observing the moon. The moon shined onto the glistening waters, adding sparkles. Here, I was content. Here, I was alone. Here, I could just . . . rest. I stayed that way until dawn came. I saw the sky brighten up and I realized I've been outside all night. I jumped up and ran towards the plane. I gently maneuvered my way past Taylor's and Daley's outstretched bodies. I quietly laid inside my sleeping bag and pulled the zipper closed. Then, tiredness caught up with me. My eyelids began to feel slightly heavy, then heavier, and before I knew it, all light was gone._

END FLASHBACK

"Melissa? Melissa?" asked Daley, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Yeah, Daley?" I snapped back to reality.

"So, how'd you like your wake up call?" she asked, crossing her hands over he chest.

"Oh, so it was YOU who sent him in?" She just smiled at me and her blue eyes lit up. "I thought it was the only sure fire way to get you up," she replied.

"Well, it worked," I muttered.

"I know," she said. She just stood there, with a smile placed on her face. Is she expecting me to say something? "What Daley?" I asked her.

"Oh . . . nothing . . ." she said, about to walk away.

"Daley!" I exclaimed.

"Here," she tossed a fig at me, "Eat up. You're doing the laundry today." My stomach prevailed over my curiosity at this point. (Sleeping for about 10 hours can make you hungry, ok?) I broke open the fig and began eating the insides. Then, I headed towards the guy's tent and saw underwear and shirts scattered all over the ground. I picked up a white pair and made a fast of disgust. "Eww . . ." I said to myself as I picked up every piece of laundry and held it in my hands. Some clothes smelled like they haven't been washed in over a month. I shuddered at the thought of scrubbing these today. I inhaled a breath of air to calm myself down, but that was the wrong move. I immediately got the stench of Eric's socks, which were in my arms. I nearly gagged at the odor and quickly picked up the remaining clothes from the floor. When I got out of the death trap, I inhaled as much fresh air as I could possibly inhale. "Geez Eric, what do you do to your feet? They smell like you went blindfolded into cow pasture with only your socks on," I commented out loud.

"Hey! They don't smell THAT bad," retorted Eric from behind me.

"Oh yes they do!" I exclaimed and threw the socks at him, "Smell them." He picked it up and gently sniffed them. As soon as he did, his face contorted into a look of horror. "Ok, ok!" he surrendered, "I take it back! They do smell that bad!" He tossed the odor bomb back at me. After he recovered from his near-death experience, he walked over to me.

"Hey, I heard you got a really good wake up call today," he nudged my arm.

"What?" then it clicked, "Oh yeah . . . that."

"You know, I think he's jealous," he casually commented. Even though Eric tossed out that comment in a relaxed manner, my heart still skipped a beat and I was nearly about to scream. Mean Mel quickly told me to "get a grip" before my freak out began its process. "Really?" I said, calmly. I silently prayed that he would give me total details on how he got this hypothesis, but I forgot this WAS Eric I was talking to. "Yup," he said. One word. How can one word explain all that needs to be explained? I broke at this point. "How do you know? Come on, Eric. Don't do this to me! I need to know!" I begged. He raised an eyebrow on me and there his mouth curved slightly. "Oh, so you NEED to know, eh?" I took a quick breath to calm myself down before I got full out on him. "Well . . . maybe NEED is kind of . . . much. But, please Eric, how do you know?" I pleaded.

"Let's just say, he WANTED to be your wake up call," he informed.

"What?!?" I exclaimed, "Eric! Come on!" I needed DETAILS, not just a mere summery. Eric just shook his head and zipped his lips. After 2 minutes of unsuccessful begging, I gave an exasperated breath and turned heel. Darn Eric . . .

**Taylor's Video Diary:**

Finally, things are working out! Before, I was afraid to hook up with Jackson because of Melissa. But since she basically signed all rights to me, I don't feel bad anymore! All I need to do is get him hooked and all will be right with the world. At least, it will be in MY world.

**Jackson's POV:**

"Hey," greeted Taylor from above. I got up from laying in the sand and was about to greet back at her. That's when I realized something. She was wearing a brown dress and her hair was in a high, Hollywood-style design. She had an exotic flower over the left ear and was wearing lip gloss, foundation, cover-up, maybe some blush, and mascara. I have to honest. She looked REALLY good. "How's the fish?" she asked, rather flirty.

"Um . . . not biting right now," I replied.

"Oh," she said. She placed her right arm on her hip and walked right in front of me and stood beside the fishing pole. "Maybe we should real it in a bit?" she asked, child-like.

"Sure . . ." She bent over and plucked the fishing pole from the ground. Taylor then began to slowly wrap the string around the pole. I just stood there in amazement as I watched her "subtly" flirt with me. Just then the pole jerked to life and she nearly fell over. She grabbed the pole tightly and began to pull back. "Jackson, this feels big can you help me?" I went next to her but her elbow was extended so far that I couldn't get near the pole. That left me only one option. I had to go behind her. I figured maybe I was just thinking to carefully today and went behind Taylor. As I griped the pole, I felt some weight being lifted. I could only concur that Taylor purposely loosened her grip. I shoved all thoughts away and began to help her pull it in. "Jackson, I'll begin to pull it up ok?" she offered.

"Yeah . . . sure, Taylor," I said through my teeth. She completely let go of the pole all of a sudden and turned around. I would've fallen on her if it wasn't for my natural reflexes. My right foot immediately stepped forward a little to support my leaning weight. Although, that left me inches away from Taylor's face. I tried to avoid causing an awkward scene by looking down but that just made it worse. I was face to face with her breast. I closed my eyes quickly and told her to hurry up and move. She went under my outstretched arms and ran over to the string. As we pulled, the load began to get heavier and heavier. I yelled, "Heave!" and with that one heavy movement, the string snapped. We both fell back onto the sand. I sat up and saw that her head was directly between my legs. She slowly got up and pulled her dress higher. "That was BIG!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah . . . too big," I said, suspiciously.

"I know what you mean. Maybe we caught onto a reef or something . . ." she observed.

"Yeah, sorry about your earring," I apologized.

"Yeah . . .," she looked to the ocean and said, "Hey, do you think we could swim out there and unhook it off? I really don't care about the earring but I think we need to save as much stuff as we can." She made sense. We didn't really have that many hooks left, so maybe going out there and getting it would make supplies last longer. "Yeah, good idea," I complimented.

"Thank you!" she said as she got up. She extended her hand to get me up but I knew better. "You take her hand, she'll pull you up so fast that you'll basically crash into her," informed my conscience. I shook my head and got up myself. "I'm going to the tide pools," I said, "I need to clean these off." I grabbed the 5 fishes I caught earlier today and went into camp. I held two on my left and three in my right hand. She took one look at the fish and her face scrunched up slightly. "Uhh . . . I'll meet you back at camp then," she replied and ran off. I smiled triumphantly and walked towards the rocks. "Good try, Taylor," I thought.

(**A/N**: Ok, so what do you think? For you Taylor fans, I'm not trying to bash on Taylor. It's just that every story always needs an antagonist. And in this one, it just happens to be Taylor. And the other reason is because I'm a die-hard Jackson/Melissa fan. But if it'll make you feel better, she won't be so horrible in the end. Reviews are very much appreciated.)


	11. The Guitar Lesson

**Taylor's Video Diary:**

Ok, so apparently my flirting isn't going too well. I practically gave him more than enough opportunities to make a move, but he hasn't done anything! Nothing! Zip! (sighs) Alright, he likes – or is it** liked** – Melissa. So maybe I should try to be like Melissa? Fine . . . I like challenges. Goodbye, Taylor. Hello, Melissa. Well, Melissa-like, I can't totally be like Melissa that'd be . . . weird.

**Jackson's POV:**

After I finished cleaning the gruesome insides of the fish, I headed back to camp. I plopped the fish onto a piece of wood and took a bottle of water. In front of me, was Melissa, hanging the laundry on the newly-finished shelter. I watched her carefully lay the clothes about an inch away from each other. Then she got to my grey shirt. She folded it halfway and laid it on the string. She smoothed it out on both sides and even checked the folded part for any wrinkles. After it was of enough quality for her, she placed her hands on her hips and smiled. I saw her feet slightly turning so I immediately took my gaze off of her and drunk my water. "Oh, hi, Jackson," she greeted when she finally saw me. I turned around and faced her. "Hey, Melissa."

"I see the fishing was good today," she remarked.

"Yeah," I said, drinking another sip of water.

"But, where's the fishing pole?" she asked.

"The line got stuck out in the ocean."

"Oh, want me to go out there and get it?"

"Nah, Taylor and I are going to do that," right after I said that I felt an uneasiness stir from Melissa. Her face that was lit up with joy mutated into an exact opposite. She looked to the ground, her feet shuffled a bit, and there was a tinge of sadness from her that I could feel even though we were about a yard away. "Oh," she sighed. Right after she said that one word, I felt a sinking in my stomach. I had to do something. "You know," I began, "The guitar hasn't been fooled around with for a while now." She looked up at me quickly with surprised eyes. "Umm . . . . Yeah . . ." I could feel she wanted to say something, but didn't say it. I smiled. Do I make her THAT nervous? "You know, it's not my guitar to begin with. So if you want to play it, go ahead. I'm sure the pilot wouldn't mind," I commented.

"Well, it's kind of hard to play the guitar when you only know how to do one thing," she replied.

"I could teach you if you want," those words shot out of my mouth so fast I didn't even know what I said until they came out.

"You'd teach me how to play guitar?" she asked, enunciating each word carefully like she was trying to understand it herself.

"Sure," I shrugged, "I'm kind of tired of hearing the same chord being played over and over again anyways." She smiled and looked down meekly. "Umm . . . ok," she nodded, "When should we start?" I looked up at the sky. By where the sun was, I guessed we had about a couple hours of sunlight left. "How about now?" I offered. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes expanded just a bit. "Uhh . . . sure," she said, still trying to understand what I just said. Honestly, I was trying to understand what I was doing too. But it all felt so natural, like it was just instinct, that I let it go. "Come on then," I said, leading her into the thick jungle brush.

**Melissa's Video Diary:**

I'm going to learn guitar. (Smiles widely) From Jackson. (Smile fades slightly and she bit her lip in worry.)

**Melissa's POV:**

"What if I make a total fool out of myself? What if I say something embarrassing? What if I mess up? Oh gosh, what if I call him mom again?" I thought as I followed Jackson though some trees and bushes. I saw him disappear through some overgrown trees, bushes, and ferns. I carefully pushed the leaves and I saw an open, enclosed, clearing. I gasped at how perfect the scenery was. Light cascaded gently from above and there was a small side of the clearing that was covered by shade. There was a log on the light side and a rock formation in the shade. On the shaded side, by the rock, I saw a large brown bump coming from the greenery behind it. The brown object was smoothed out and polished, obviously not a tree. Jackson walked over to the brown object and reached his hand into a tall shrub. He pulled out the red-mahogany instrument and cleared any leaves from it. He sat down on the rock formation and placed the guitar in his lap. "You know, it's going to be hard to teach you if we're this far away," he remarked. I smiled and walked over to him.

He began tuning his guitar slightly. I heard notes escape the string of the guitar. They increased and decreased until he was satisfied with the way it sounded. He looked up at me then snapped his fingers as if he just remembered something. He quickly got up and went to the other side of the clearing. "Umm . . . Jackson?" I hesitantly asked, as he walked to the other side. He didn't reply to me. I decided to just keep my mouth shut and watch for once. He bent down and picked up the log. As he walked towards me, I saw his arms bulge slightly. "Whoa . . ." I breathed silently. I'm not going to lie, my inner girl was going "eep," when I saw that. He bent back down again and laid the log on the floor. "There," he said with satisfaction. When he turned around to sit back on the rock, I tried to lift the heavy log just to see how heavy it was. I pulled as hard as possible and it only got up to a couple inches. "It's pretty heavy," he commented from behind me. I whipped around quickly but then I lost my balance. Lucky for me, I landed on the log. "Oww . . ." I groaned as pain shot up my butt. I rubbed my lower back instead because no matter what I WILL NOT rub my butt in front of Jackson, no matter how much it hurts. He smiled a bit and that caused me to blush slightly. "Gravity isn't really your friend is it?" he asked.

"It is too!" I exclaimed, about to get up but my sore butt didn't let me. I sat back down quickly with a scrunched up face. He smiled and said, "Yeah . . . right . . ." sarcastically.

"Hey, I thought you were going to teach me how to play guitar. Not poke fun at my bad coordination," I replied.

"Ok, fine." he surrendered.

I wouldn't have ever thought that Jackson was such a good teacher. Despite how many times I said, "Could you please repeat that?" he was nothing but patient with me. He didn't lose his temper once. He played the A chord for the fifth time and asked me, "Got it?"

"Um . . . I think so," I tried remembering where his hands were placed.

"Ok, here," he handed me the guitar. I hesitantly took it out of his hands and made sure I didn't drop it. I placed it on my lap and placed my hands over the strings. I carefully lined up my fingers and strummed the guitar. It didn't sound right. "Try moving your middle finger slightly to the left," he replied. I tried to follow his instructions. I strummed again and it still didn't sound right. "No, here," he said. He got up and went behind me. He moved my fingers so that they were directly where they were supposed to be. "Calm down, Melissa," I thought to myself, "Calm down!" I didn't want to hyperventilate, I had to be calm. So I swallowed the scream down and CALMLY looked at my fingering.

"Ok, there," he said. I nodded and strummed the guitar again. It sounded perfect. I smiled widely and tried to do it again. I repeated strumming for about three times. "I think I got it," I replied.

"Good," he said. I handed him back the guitar and he sat down on the rock. "Now, this is E." He looked at the neck of the guitar and placed his fingers above some strings and played the chord. The chord was sweetness in my ears. I loved the sound of the guitar. If I didn't love choir so much, I might have taken guitar. "Got it?" he asked.

"I think so . . ." I said hesitantly after every word. He placed the guitar in front of me and I took it out of his calloused hands. I once again placed the guitar on my lap and tried to position my fingers. Before I could even touch the guitar even more, Jackson spoke. "Move a little closer to the body," he said. "Body?" I thought, "Well, he IS the teacher." I pulled the guitar closer to me. He smiled then said, "No, I mean like this." He took my left hand and moved it closer the "body" of the guitar. "Ohh . . ." I replied, "Got it." I strummed the strings and it sounded pretty good, but something was off.

"Good, but, try moving your middle finger a bit farther from the fret," he commented. Fret? What in the world is a fret? He must've decoded from my face that I was absolutely baffled at what he said because he smiled, leaned forward and placed my middle finger a little farther from the silver line. "That's a fret," he said, pointing to the silver bump.

"Ohh . . ." I replied.

"Try again," he commanded.

"Ok," I said and followed his commands. It sounded alright but it still sounded a bit off. He went behind me again and I nearly went into panic mode. "CALM DOWN!" ordered mean Mel.

"Ok, ok, ok," I chanted in my head, "Just relax, Melissa." He placed his left hand right above mine and gripped my right hand. He placed pressure on certain fingers and moved my now limp right hand over the hole of the guitar. I swallowed the panic and hyperventilation down my throat and took a deep breath. Sound came out and it sounded . . . well . . . perfect. "You think you have it now?" he asked in my ear. I tried to say something but my voice stopped halfway up my throat. Instead, I just nodded and said, "Mhmm." His head just hovered above my left shoulder for a bit. Then I felt the warmth of his hands and coldness entered. I shook my head to get back into the present day. I was just about to pluck the cords once more until a voice filled the air. "Jackson!" it yelled. Taylor.

I gasped quietly. I was split. One side (mean Mel) was angry at Taylor for barging in at this moment. And the other (sweet Mel) was relieved to hear Taylor's voice because if she came, I wouldn't have to worry anymore. I gulped down a knot in my throat and looked at Jackson. He just sat there, staring fiercely at the ground. "Jackson!" she yelled again, "Jackson!" I turned my gaze from where I thought Taylor was and looked back at Jackson. His gaze hadn't moved an inch. "Jackson1" she yelled. I decided it was time to butt in. "Um . . . Jackson?" I asked, worriedly. I don't know why I sounded a bit scared. I guess . . . I don't know. I just didn't want to ruin his thought, the gaze he had was so intensified that I was scared to break it. "Jackson?" I asked again. He looked up at me and I couldn't make out the emotion in his eyes. Why do they have to be so darn hard to read? "Taylor's calling you," I informed him. He stared at me a little then nodded. "Ok, I guess we'll just have to resume this tomorrow," he said. I smiled slightly and nodded my head. "Ok," I agreed. I picked up the log and tried to move it back to the lighter part of the clearing. "Leave it," he commanded after he saw me struggle to pick it up. I released the log and turned to him. "Thanks for the lesson," I thanked him.

"No problem," he shrugged. Our stares were entwined until Taylor's voice broke it.

"Jackson!" she yelled, closer now. I sighed. I followed him to a part of the clearing. From there, I could hear Taylor's exasperated breath. "Where is he?" she asked herself. Then I felt him leave my side and walk through the bush. "Oh, there you are," she said. I looked through the bush and saw Taylor, looking really pretty under the rays of sunlight that passed through the tree's leaves. "You called me, Taylor?" he asked, no real emotion.

"Yeah," she paused, as if she was trying to think about why she was yelling his name in the first place.

"I thought we could go and get the line now," she replied.

"It's getting kind of dark," he commented.

"Oh yeah," she said, kind of sadly. She slumped down a bit but then her posture quickly straightened up. "In that case, I should get you back to camp," she chirped.

"Yeah . . ." he said. I saw him look towards the bush. I quickly turned away to avoid his gaze. "Come on then," she said, eagerly.

"Yeah, ok, Taylor," he replied to her. Then I heard the shuffling of footsteps and I could feel that they're presence was gone. I looked through the bush once more and saw no sign of life. I heard a bird chirp overhead. "Yeah . . ." I sighed to myself, "I know. They're gone." I looked at the guitar leaned against the rock formation. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "It's getting late," I told myself and walked through the bush Jackson and I entered in.

(**A/N:** Alright, so Read and Review please. I'm anxious to hear you're thoughts about this. I had a lot of hesitation writing the previous chapter and this chapter. It seems kind of drama-y to me, but that's what happens when my mom finds a new Asian drama to obsess over and constantly talks about it with me. So thoughts are VERY much appreciated.)


	12. The Beginning of Something Sneaky

**(A/N: **I'm going to change the time frame here. Instead of just being 2 months on the island, I'm going to make it be nearly a year, since you can't really have relationships develop just months after the crash.)

**Jackson's Video Diary:**

I taught Melissa a few chords today. Despite all the times she asked me to repeat the same chord, I liked doing it. (Looks off into the distance and smiles) Man, I can't wait for the next lesson. (Smiles some more)

**Melissa's POV:**

"What was that about?" I thought as I walked back to camp. Oh yeah. Jackson and Taylor are going to go swimming tomorrow to get the fish hook. A sigh escaped my lips when I entered into camp. "Something happen, Mel?" asked Nathan.

"What?" I snapped out of my daydream, "Oh, nothing."

"Really? Cause that large sigh says otherwise," replied Nathan.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Nathan," I smiled, "Nah, just . . . tired I guess."

"You're STILL tired? You slept halfway through the day!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah . . ." I said, "Well then I must be hungry." Just then, there was a small growling sound. "I know, I can HEAR that," commented Nathan. I poked his arm with my elbow and we walked to the campfire together.

"Dinner tasted good. Ok, who am I kidding?" I thought as I laid in my sleeping bag, "Fish and fruit get boring after eating it for more than month." I looked around and saw Taylor and Daley resting in their sleeping bags. Taylor. Why did I have to say that to her? Why? Why? Why? "Because you're stupid," commented mean Melissa.

"What?" I thought, surprised by her sudden comment.

"Either that or you're crazy . . ." she replied.

"Oh, be quiet," said sweet Mel, "You just didn't think it through. I mean, Taylor will understand if you take it back."

"No, she won't," remarked mean Mel, "You made a promise and you should stick to it. Get OVER him. Let Taylor have him. I mean, she will eventually, right? I think all of us know Taylor Hagan ALWAYS gets what she wants." I sighed out loud. Mean Melissa was right. I gave her full rights. Even though Jackson isn't like a car or something that anyone could have full rights to, I did absolutely say I would take my hat out of the ring. This meant that I wouldn't try to get close to him – or even like him for that matter – anymore.

"Melissa?" asked Daley.

"Yeah, Day?" I replied, sitting up. She flipped to her stomach and faced me. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

"What would you think . . . if . . . nevermind," she said, flipping over to her back. I rested on my stomach facing her now. "What, Daley?" I asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, I know the answer to the question . . . I guess I just wanted . . . a second opinion, but it's stupid so, just . . . just go back to sleep."

"Daley," I said, staring at her, "You can trust me. Just tell me what's bothering you." She turned back over and faced me with pleading eyes. "What would happen if . . . if I started feeling . . . for Nathan?"

"What!?" I gasped.

"Then you guys would finally be able to drop the act," commented Taylor. Daley and I turned our amazed looks to Taylor who was now facing us, also on her stomach. "What?" Taylor asked, addressing our bewildered looks.

"I thought you were sleeping," replied Daley.

"Puh-leaze," she answered, "How can I sleep with you two talking in my ear?"

"Oh . . . yeah," I remarked, remembering how narrow this plane actually was.

"What do you mean we could 'drop the act'?" asked Daley getting back to the subject at hand.

"We're not all BLIND!" explained Taylor, "We all see you guys flirting and stuff."

"We do NOT flirt!" exclaimed Daley.

"Sure . . .," said Taylor sarcastically, "I know flirting when I see it."

"I bet," I muttered.

"What'd you say, Melissa?" asked Taylor.

"Oh . . . . nothing," I answered quickly, "So, you FINALLY decided you like Nathan?"

"I guess so . . ." answered Daley, "But we CAN'T be a couple here. I mean, it's crazy."

"Why not? We've been here for almost a YEAR Daley. I think it's time we face the facts," said Taylor.

"And what are those facts?" I asked, hesitantly.

"That we're NOT going to get rescued anytime now. We should just move on," she replied.

"Don't say that, Taylor. You want to get out of here more than any of us!" ordered Daley.

"Yeah, but being here opened my eyes. I mean, we've been for almost a YEAR and no plane or boat came around. If they haven't found us now, then . . ." she stopped. We all know what direction she was going to. I was shocked at this matured Taylor. This wasn't the same girl that crashed here. Actually, none of us are. "Except for you," commented mean Melissa.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You are still latched onto Jackson and that's making you weak. Just as weak as you were when you crashed here," she answered. She was right. I was the same pathetic, goody-to-shoes I was when I crashed here on day one. Maybe I should change that. "Ok, this conversation is getting too depressing. We should all get to sleep or else tomorrow we're going to be so tired we'll," Daley looked at me, "sleep in until lunchtime." I suddenly began to admire the stitching on my sleeping bag. We all rolled back onto our backs and fell asleep. _I've got to change._

**Taylor's POV:**

"Hey, Jackson!" I greeted when I saw him walking down with some wood.

"Hey, Taylor," he greeted back.

"So, are we going to go out to the reef today or what?" I asked.

"Sure. Hold on," he said, putting down the sticks, "Let's go." I smiled and lead him down to the beach. When I was there, I took off my shorts and the top I was wearing. I tied up my hair high Hollywood-style and pinned a pink flower on it. "Perfect," I thought. I turned around and saw him taking off his shirt. That's when I was sent into heaven. He wasn't ripped like Hulk Hogan, but he didn't' have a beer gut either. "Wow," I thought. He turned around and I quickly averted my gaze. "Come on," I urged, heading for the water. I could feel him following me. "So, we were fishing over . . . there," he said, pointing to the left side of the beach.

"Ok, then let's go over there," I replied. I waded farther and farther into the deep ocean as we drifted towards the left. We were now in chest deep water. "Nothing here," I said, looking down at the water.

"That means we have to go farther out," he commented, looking towards the horizon. I smiled inwardly at that. "Perfect," I thought.

(**A/N:** I REALLY don't want to make Taylor too skanky and mean, but it's hard not to when you need an antagonist! So, she MIGHT be overly-sluttish in future chapters, but I'm trying not to. If she is, PLEASE don't get angry at me . . .BTW, help on how to make a good villain yet also make Taylor not slutty is VERY much appreciated. Oh! And review too!)


	13. When It Stops Being An Act

**(A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it was posted later that I wanted it to.)

**Jackson's POV:**

We began wading deeper and deeper into the water. The water was now up to my neck and the waves were getting taller and taller. "Jackson," Taylor said from behind me. I turned around and saw her outstretched arm. Her head was barely bobbing up from the water. Another wave hit, her face was covered by salt water. I gripped her hand and made sure she didn't float off. "Thanks," she said after the wave left.

"Maybe you should head back," I suggested. Her face lit up for a second but then she shook her head. "No," she said firmly, "I'm going to help you."

"Ok, suit yourself," I replied.

"But . . ." she began, "Jackson, don't let go." _Don't let go? Oh yeah. . . . she's not such a good swimmer. But I'm only holding her hand to make sure she doesn't drown. _Finally I agreed to her one wish and we waded deeper and deeper.

**Taylor's POV:**

"Ok, he's holding my hand. That's good," I said to myself as I gripped onto his hand tightly. I made sure that during every wave I would grip a little tighter. Guys like to protect girls, right? So, I was making his dream come true. I was now about 3 feet above the ground and paddling. He released my hands after we got more than 1 foot off the ground. "That way we can stay afloat easier," he said. _Yeah, but that doesn't help me with the whole flirting thing. _Instead, I just nodded. I was about 2 feet away from him. _Damn, we're already near the hook and it's not even lunchtime yet. _I had to think fast. "Hey, Taylor," he called, "I think I see something." I swam over to him and from a couple feet away I saw a glimmer from underneath the ocean's waters. "I'll get it," he said. We were now about more than 10 feet over the sea floor. "No!" I exclaimed, "I'll get it." I swam deeper and deeper until I felt the cold, hard surface.

I gripped the rock for support. I stayed down there for a couple more seconds and bobbed back up to the surface.

"I . . . can't . . . get it . . .," I said, panting.

"I think I'll be able to reach it," he replied. I saw his back arch and his feet were up in the air. From above, I could see his body perfectly straight. His long arms reached out and touched the rocks underneath. With him gone, I could easily bob above the wave. It's amazing how much I progressed at swimming since the island. Before the island, I could barely float. Now, I'm going over 3 feet waves in over 10 feet of water with ease. I saw him coming back up with nothing in his hands. "That's really stuck in there," he reported. "Well, we have to keep trying," I said in such a tone that even I thought I sounded like Melissa. He must've too because he gave me a weirded out expression. I smiled meekly and dove under again and I had no intention of getting the hook this time either.

It was now Jackson's fifth attempt getting the hook. He was pulling severely now and when he ran out of air, he came right back up. "How'd it go?" I asked.

"I think it loosened up. One more pull and it'll come right out," he informed.

"I'll do it!" I said, cheerfully. And before I could hear one word out of Jackson's mouth, I was already under. _Ok, I can do this. _ I tightened my grip over the fishing line and pulled. Just like he said, it popped right out. I pulled the line closer and held the hook with my right index finger and thumb. I swam back up and was just inches away from Jackson's face. "Whoa," he said.

"I got it," I informed and showed him the hook.

"Good. Let's swim back," he made paddling movements towards the shore. _I can do this. _ I felt the water receding and began the act. "Jackson!" I exclaimed, splashing feverously at the water.

"Jackson!" I yelled. I heard him more splashes coming closer. I just had to keep this up a little longer. I splashed harder so that he couldn't come any closer. I splashed harder and harder until finally I felt the trickling of water coming back. "Jackson! I . . . I can't . . " I pushed my self under the water. Then I came up and yelled his name once more. I could hear him calling my name. But it was kind of hard to make out exactly what he was saying since I could only hear the large splashing I was making. _This is all going according to plan._

That's when the act stopped being an act. I never would've thought that the wave would come with such a forceful impact. "Jackson!" I yelled. THAT was a bad choice. Before I could even finish saying his name, I was pushed under. I saw the blue waters in front of me and felt the sting of the salt water against my eyes. I shut them tightly and then . . . it was black permanently.

**Jackson's POV: **

"Taylor! Damn it, Taylor. Stop splashing so damn hard!" I yelled. I couldn't get more than one foot close to her. I saw the wave coming closer and closer. I had to get her fast. "Taylor!" I yelled. I reached out to her one final time before impact. I took a deep breath and dove under to avoid the hard impact. I was pushed about 2 feet farther from Taylor. I bobbed back up and took a deep breath. When I looked towards Taylor, all I could see was the bright color of her bikini.

I heard the wave crash onto the beach. It wouldn't only be a small matter of time until another wave would hit. I had to get to her fast. I swam over to her and pulled her limp body closer to me. I couldn't hear her breath. _Calm down, Jackson. Just get her to shore. Just get her to shore. _I wrapped her arms around my neck and held them in place. I began kicking towards the shore. I fought the receding waters but it was pretty hard to. The rip current was pushing me farther and farther east. _Just get her to shore. _I held her hands with one hand and paddled with the other. Another wave hit. I was forced under. I kicked the water towards the surface. I took another deep breath and held her hands tighter. _Just get to her to shore. Just get her to shore._

**Melissa's POV:**

I was filtering the water when Eric strolled on by. "Hey. I think you work harder than all of us, Melissa," he complimented.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"I think you deserve to have a little fun."

"Well, we don't really have an amusement park here, Eric."

"Well, I have something that I think you'd find REALLY fun."

"Really? What's that, Eric?" I asked, eagerly.

"How would you like to go on an adventure?" he whispered.

"Adventure?"

"Yeah! Picture it. Melissa Wu, trekking through the jungle with only the supplies in her backpack to survive."

"Nah, I'd rather NOT get lost into the jungle."

"What about a hike then?"

"A hike?"

"Yeah, maybe relax. I'll take over for you here."

"Well a hike WOULD be nice. Sure," I said, standing up.

"Oh and for some BONUS fun," he began, "Why don't you take these with you?" He held up the empty jugs with a smile. I gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look and sat back down. "Nice try, Eric." I replied.

"Darn, so close," he muttered.

"So," I began, "Anything new?"

"Look around, Melissa. It isn't exactly the CNN newsroom."

"You watch CNN?" I said in mock shock.

"I'm not THAT stupid."

"You're not stupid?!?" I exclaimed in mock shock.

"Ha. Ha. You're very funny," he said flatly.

"Relax, Eric. I was just teasing you."

"I thought sarcasm was MY thing," he said.

"Well after being around you so much, it must've rubbed off on me."

"Rubbed off?"

"Yeah, if you hang out with someone a lot, you kind of get their traits," I informed.

"Ah . . . so does that mean I will suddenly become perky and optimistic?" he said, depressingly.

"You say it like it's a BAD thing!" I exclaimed.

"Well . . ." he held out the word. I gasped and nudged his shoulder. "Hey!" he exclaimed. I laughed. "Come on, it didn't even hurt!" I replied.

"Says you!" he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Jeez, Eric. Maybe you should work out more."

"Work out more?!?" he exclaimed, "I already am carrying these stupid things back and forth. Through a blood-sucking animal pit."

"You haven't even gotten bit by ONE leech!" I replied.

"So? I risk my life EVERYDAY and do I ever hear a 'thank you, Eric' or even a, 'Good job, pal'? NO! All I get is Daley's constant nagging and this . . . this . . .mule job!"

"Ok! Ok!" I surrendered, "I'll say it for everyone here. 'THANK YOU, Eric.' There, are you happy now?"

"Yes," he said, sitting back down.

"Good," I said. I titled the can over and held the cap in place as water fell through the makeshift filter. "And I'll have know, my biceps have been getting bigger," he replied.

"Oh really?" I said, eyeing him.

"Yup," he took a swig of the water bottle.

"Prove it," I challenged.

"Alright," he said. He rolled up his shirt sleeve and flexed. He was right. Now, his arms weren't like Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, but they WERE bigger. "Impressive huh?" he said.

"Oh yeah, those are HUGE!" I said with sarcasm.

"Well I'm sorry mine aren't as big as Jackson's!" he retorted. I stared at him in amazement. Nothing but a smile was placed on his face. "Yeah, I see how you gawk at them," he informed.

"I do not!"

"Yeah . . . right . . ." he said. I gasped and smiled. I grabbed a water bottle and squirted it in his face. Water was now trickling down from his forehead. He squirted some in mine. And it transmogrified into an all out water fight.

"Melissa! Mel!" exclaimed Nathan from behind. I turned around quickly and saw Nathan sprinting towards the fire. I saw water boiling over the can. "You know that the can could've melted? Then, what would we have used to boil water in?" he said.

"Sorry, Nathan," I looked down, "I should've been paying attention." I didn't have to look up. I could feel his disappointment just from where I was standing. "Relax, Nathan. She won't do it again, ok?" butted in Eric. I saw Eric give Nathan a fierce look. He then bobbed his head towards my direction. "Yeah . . . well . . . ok," he said. Nathan placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw his smiling face. "It's lunchtime anyways," he reported. "Where are the others?" asked Nathan.

"Um . . . Daley went to check on Lex and I don't know where Jackson and Taylor are."

"Oh, they're out in the water," replied Eric.

"Ok, Eric, you finish filtering the water. Melissa go get Jackson and Taylor. And I'll get Daley . . ." he commanded. Eric and I gave him a look that said aren't-you-forgetting-something? "Oh, and Lex," he finished. I smiled widely at him. I turned to Eric and he had an exact replica. "Someone's in LOVE," chanted Eric.

"Shut up, dude," replied Nathan. I laughed and ran past Nathan towards the water.

(**A/N:** What do you think of the Eric and Melissa conversation? I felt kind of bad for not having Eric in the previous chapter, so I added it here. I was kind of hesitant of writing the drowning scene so your thoughts are very much appreciated. Read and Review!)


	14. Somethings Are Better Left Unseen

**Jackson's POV:**

_Just get her to shore. Just get her to shore. _This has now become my mantra. I kept chanting it over and over again as I fought the current. I could feel her hands' temperature dropping. Damn it. I felt water receding. I kicked viciously against the current and moved about 3 feet closer. The wave was small. It just lifted me up and deposited me just a couple inches closer. Damn it, that didn't work. I switched hands and began paddling with my right this time. The wave crashed on the shore. I kicked more and more. My feet touched the ocean floor and my head was out of the water. I walked through the current now. Her arms were sliding down my neck so I pushed her up. That's when I felt a sharp pain through my shoulder. I winced in pain but kept on moving. _Just get her to shore. Just get her to shore. _

My neck was now out of the water. Just a couple feet more and we'd be safe. Then the waters receded dramatically. I could feel myself being pushed further out into the ocean. No! I was so close. I dug my feet into the sand to keep myself anchored to where I was. I slid for about 2 feet and began walking again. Then I heard a loud roar behind me. Just seconds after I turned my head, a wave crashed into me. The impact was so strong it pushed me about 5 feet away shore. I was now in 3 feet of water. I stood up and walked towards the shore.

Finally I was 1 foot from the precious beach. I scrambled up quickly and placed Taylor down on the sands. I listened for any sign of breathing but felt and heard nothing. I looked at her face. I needed to do something. Anything! Damn it, why didn't they teach us anything useful at school? All I knew how to do was fight and get my way out of bad situations. But I didn't know how to do this. Or did I? Then a flashback appeared in my head. I looked down at Taylor. I lifted my hands and placed them over her chest. I pushed for 5 beats. Then, the hard part. I tilted her head back and plugged her nose. I inhaled a large amount of air and leaned in. My mouth was now over hers and I exhaled. I pulled back quickly and looked at her. She wasn't moving. I pumped her chest 5 more times and repeated what I did earlier. She didn't move. _You can't just let her die, Jackson. Keep going. _I pumped viciously for 10 counts now. I inhaled as much air as I could and when her mouth was now closed with mine, I let out a slow, steady, flow of air. I felt her shake beneath me and I quickly pulled away.

She sat up quickly and coughed violently. Water spewed out of her and she held her stomach. "Jackson . . ." she said, hoarsely. She looked up at me with her blue, adoring eyes. She pulled me close and hugged me. "You saved my life. Thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome," was all that managed to come out. I embraced her back and we stayed like that for about 2 minutes. I saved a life. I, Cody Jackson, had just single-handedly saved a life. Wow.

**Taylor's Video Diary:**

I nearly died back there. I would've if it wasn't for Jackson. He carried me all the way back to land. He gave me CPR. He saved my life. Jackson just saved my life. (Looks off into the distance) Ok, I've finally decided. I'm going to ask him out. Today.

At dinner.

**Melissa's POV:**

I was in a daze. _Did I just see what I thought I saw? Did . . . . did they . . . _I swallowed the words back down my throat. _Did they just kiss? _I shook my head vigorously. No. There has got to be a logical explanation. There has GOT to be something that caused him to do that. "Yeah, the cause is that he likes her," answered mean Mel. _He likes her? _"Maybe you missed something! You did run pretty fast," suggest sweet Mel. That's true. I walked down towards the beach with a smile. That's when I saw Jackson leaned in. I didn't even stay around to see their lips make contact. I saw all that I needed to see and ran. I sprinted as fast I could. I ended up back at camp.

"So did you find them?" asked Eric, sitting up. I didn't answer. Instead I stared down at my feet. "Melissa?" Eric asked. He sat down next to me. "Melissa is something wrong?" My tears didn't come out this time. Mean Mel wouldn't allow it. "No, he doesn't need to know." While I was running, I realized something. No matter how much I try, I CAN NOT have a relationship with Jackson. Not even a friendship one. Why? Because it just opens my heart up for more pain to come in. Once again I felt an urge to just cry, but one again, mean Mel wouldn't allow it. It was like she was holding down the dam to make sure no excess water came to my eyes. Eric lowered his head so that my eyes would make some sort of contact. "Melissa," he whispered, "What happened?" Then, mean Mel lost her grip.

I didn't cry. No, I decided to only cry for important reasons now. But I did confess. "He kissed her," I said, not looking up.

"Who kissed who?"

"Jackson. Taylor." He immediately straightened up. "How do you know?" he asked.

"They were on the beach," no emotion now, "He leaned in and . . ." I replayed the scene in my head. "I ran away before I could see more," I finished. Eric and I were both in a trance. We both stared at the dirt in front of us. "Hey guys!" exclaimed Lex, "I'm hungry!" Eric and I didn't move an inch. "Guys?" asked Lex.

"Guys?" he repeated a little louder. But we didn't respond. We were in too much of a shock right now. "Day, I think something's wrong with them," informed Lex.

"Melissa? Eric?" asked Daley.

"Hey!" yelled Nathan, "Guys!" I could hear them, but I was no longer in that world.

My entire attention was on that rock that sat on the dirt. I saw scenes replay in my head.

FLASHBACKS:

(Survival of the Fittest- Episode 8 – Day 6)

"_Yeah. Yeah, it's ok. Just. Please, forget this ever happened. I'm so embarrassed. I know we're just friends," I said walking away._

"_But maybe when we get back home; I could give you a call or, s . . . something."_

(Scratch- Episode 13- Day 10)

"_It doesn't matter. I was there. I wasn't supposed to be. And someone got hurt." he stated. I could see tears in his eyes. That's when I saw the guy underneath the tough exterior. "Where am I supposed to go now?" That one question unleashed something within me. You could say it was my motherly instinct but it was more than that. It didn't' feel like I was just a mom or a best friend. When I saw him cry, I honestly was about to tear up too. Wow, I'm starting to sound like one of those Asian dramas. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and gave him a strong, comforting hug. "You're already there. Without you, we'd be lost." I said. I could feel his arms tighten around me and his head bury into my neck. I can't even describe the feeling I had._

(One Breath Away – Episode 12 in Season 2 – Day 22)

"_Stop ok. You don't owe me an explanation," I walked off, "Just because I have feelings for you, doesn't mean you have to feel the same way." I prayed he would. I prayed to God he would. _

"_But I do." he confessed. He stood in front of me. I was in utter shock. He did._

"What are you guys doing?" asked Jackson when he walked in. I turned my head and made eye contact with Jackson. "Finally!" exclaimed Daley, "What happened with you two?" Eric and I looked at each other before facing Daley. "We were . . . just thinking," excused Eric, "Mel, can I talk to you for a second?" He took my arm and pulled me off.

**Jackson's Video Diary:**

I saved a life. Wow. I can't even begin to explain what it feels like. Now I know why superheroes become superheroes.

But then again I also know why villains become villains. Why did Eric pull Melissa away like that? Where did they head off to? What's going on here?

(**A/N:** Good? Bad? Thoughts should be expressed in a review please. I think we need a little more jealousy here. Don't you think?

Thanks to all reviewers like Dally2, abovetherim, Pita-BreaD-RoCkS, Joucelin Hades, DonStella, Th Ghst f Slss Frnc, and peace-love-jackson, Jelissalover, Sugar144, and everyone who reviewed for all the great comments. )


	15. Planning Revenge

**Previously on She's Not The Only One Who's Jealous: **

_**Taylor's Video Diary:**_

_ I nearly died back there. I would've if it wasn't for Jackson. He carried me all the way back to land. He gave me CPR. He saved my life. Jackson just saved my life. (Looks off into the distance) Ok, I've finally decided. I'm going to ask him out. Today._

_At dinner._

_**Melissa's POV:**_

_ I didn't cry. No, I decided to only cry for important reasons now. But I did confess. "He kissed her," I said, not looking up._

"_Who kissed who?" _

"_Jackson. Taylor." He immediately straightened up. "How do you know?" he asked._

"_They were on the beach," no emotion now, "He leaned in and . . ." I replayed the scene in my head. "I ran away before I could see more," I finished. Eric and I were both in a trance. _

"_What are you guys doing?" asked Jackson when he walked in. I turned my head and made eye contact with Jackson. "Finally!" exclaimed Daley, "What happened with you two?" Eric and I looked at each other before facing Daley. "We were . . . just thinking," excused Eric, "Mel, can I talk to you for a second?" He took my arm and pulled me off._

* * *

**Eric's Video Diary:**

Ok, this has gone far enough. I was fine when Taylor winked at Jackson on day 3 when she kept sending him little "helpful hints". I was alright with Jackson holding her up on day 11 when the plane was washed out to see. Dude, I was even alright with Taylor knowing about Jackson's little song before any of us. But THIS. THIS is where I draw the line. I WILL NOT stand for this.

(Silence as he processes what he just said.)

But then again, if I confront Jackson, I probably won't ever be able to stand again. I'm tired of being treated like nothing and I'm tired of seeing Melissa getting hurt. She had enough of that from me. Damn, when I began sounding like this? (shivers) Ok, if he's going to go that far, I'm going one step further. (Game face.)

**Eric's POV:**

"Eric!" whined Melissa, "Eric! What's going on?" I ignored her pleas until we were a safe distance away from the others. "Eric!" she exclaimed and she stopped dead in her tracks, "What's going on? I'm not moving an inch until you tell me what's going on."

"Ok, I think this is far enough," I thought aloud.

"Far enough for what?" she asked.

"Melissa," I faced straight at her and stared at her. There was silence between us. She looked like she was trying to understand my facial expression. "Eric . . ." she held out my name.

"Melissa, we have to do something about this," I admitted.

"Do something about what?" she asked, concerned.

"Aren't you tired of it? You should be the most tired of this crap," I said, turning around.

"Tired of what?!?" she repeated.

"I mean, how can you just handle it day by day?" I asked.

"Handle WHAT?!?" she yelled.

"Them!" I exclaimed, shaking her shoulders, "THEM! I'm talking about THEM!" She just stood there in shock, trying to process what I just said. "Melissa, we have to do something. If we don't, we're going to have to be seeing THAT everyday," I said.

"Eric . . .," she said slowly, "What in crazy heck's name are you talking about?" I groaned in frustration. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on her shoulders again. "Jackson and Taylor. I'm talking about Jackson and Taylor," I said slowly.

"Oh. How are we going to do that?" she asked.

"Come here," I commanded. She leaned in and I whispered in her ear. "But Eric, I don't think I can do that!" she exclaimed after I told her my plan.

"Yeah, you can," I encouraged.

"No, I mean, I don't know HOW to do that."

"I'll teach you," I said smugly.

"Ok . . ." she replied quietly.

**Melissa's Video Diary:**

I never wanted slink down to Taylor's level, but that was BEFORE the make-out session. I know I was supposed to get over him but . . . I can't. Maybe after this fails, (which Eric is positive won't happen) I'll be able to. (sighs) Well, we'll just have to see right?

**Melissa's POV:**

"Hey, what happened with you guys?" asked Lex. I looked at Eric and he nodded. "Nothing, Lex. Eric just had to show me something. It's nothing," I replied, casually. I got confused expressions from everyone in the group. _Breath, Mel, you can do this. _I took a seat on a log. "So, are we going to stand here and gawk or are we going to eat?" asked Eric, grabbing a banana and mango. He sat down so close to me that I could feel the warmth of his thigh against mine. He plopped the banana in my lap and gave me a reassuring smile. _How is he so good at this? _I smiled back and slowly unpeeled the banana. From the corner of my eye, I could see Daley's confused face. I thanked him and took a bite out of the banana. "Taylor? Taylor, you ok?" I heard Nathan say. Both Eric and I looked up and saw Taylor sitting down staring in a certain direction. "Taylor, what are you looking at?" asked Lex. We all followed her gaze and saw exactly what she saw. Jackson. She was staring at Jackson. I felt Eric tense up next to me. I laid my hand on his thigh and smiled weakly. I looked at Jackson. There was only visible expression. Anger. "Yeah! Serves you right!" said mean Mel, triumphantly.

"He's angry! What if he hates you? Stop it! Stop it right now!" yelled sweet Mel. _Why is he angry? _

"You ok?" I heard Jackson ask to Taylor. I looked up and saw him bent over, staring at her. She nodded and smiled at him. "I think I'm going to puke," commented mean Mel.

"Oh, shut up, YOU caused this." retorted sweet Mel.

"How did I cause this?" asked mean Mel.

"You cause EVERYTHING!" answered sweet Mel. During the bickering in my head, I a steady stare on them. He sat down about an inch away from her and ate a fig. Then I heard a cough next to me. I turned and saw Eric scratching his nose. _Darn, what does that mean again? Oh yeah, start a conversation. _"How was the swim?" I asked to Jackson. _Crap, why did I say that? _Neither Jackson nor Taylor replied. Everyone's attention was now on Jackson and Taylor. _Hey, this might be a good subject after all_. "Jackson? Taylor?" I asked.

"The water was warm," answered Taylor.

"That's nice. Hey, Eric, maybe we can swim tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe you'll be able to actually swim," he replied.

"I can swim!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah . . . . what about that time you nearly DROWNED?"

"I was in first grade ok?!?! And that wouldn't have happened if YOU didn't steal my floatation device."

"You mean the duck?"

"His name was Mr. Quackers, for you information!" I replied.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot how stupid that name was," he replied. I fake gasped and smacked him on the shoulder with a banana.

And with that, quick, swift movement I got Jackson's and Taylor's attention instantly. "Um . . . . did I miss something?" asked Lex.

"Yeah, since when are you two best friends?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know. It's not like we have a lot of options here, Nathan," I replied.

"Hey! I resent that!" replied Eric.

"Eric, do you even know what resent means?" asked Daley.

"HEY! I resent that too!" he exclaimed. Laughter broke among us. Eric winked at me and I gave him a small thumbs up. Then I snuck a glance at Jackson. His spine was perfectly aligned and his hands were clenched. The expression on his face was even more frightening. It wasn't his clenched jaw or his stony expression. It was his eyes. The grey in his eyes was more noticeable now. His eyes looked dark and if he had laser vision, let's just say Eric and I would be ashes right now. Inside, mean Mel smiled evilly and rubbed her hands. "Finally," she chuckled.

**(A/N: **How is it? I decided to cut off here because I'm being forced off the computer. Reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated.)


	16. Will You Go Out With Me?

**Taylor's POV:**

"Mr. Quakers? Really? That is SO stupid," I thought as I watched the scene in front of me.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot how stupid that name was," I heard Eric mutter.

"It is!" I exclaimed in my mind. Then, I heard a smack. I turned and saw Melissa with a banana in her hand. I could feel my eyes expanding at the sight. _There is something VERY wrong with this picture. _I turned to my left. Jackson's entire body was tensed up. His knuckles were already turning white and his eyes. Damn, his eyes were SCARY. And I'm not talking about like a pop quiz scary but like death scary. I was shaking inside when I saw his eyes. _They. Are. So. Screwed. _

"That's such a cute story," I finally commented. Eric's face showed no clues to what they were up to. Melissa, on the other hand, told me a lot. Her brown eyes expanded slightly and I couldn't help but the corners of my mouth curve up slightly. "How old were you guys?"

"Um . . ." replied Melissa.

"Six," answered Eric. His eyes were staring directly at mine and a small smile was placed upon his lips. I looked at him and raised both of my eyebrows. "You guys have known each other that long?" I asked, returning my attention back to Melissa.

"Yeah . . .," she said and looked at Eric, "Actually, I never saw him again until 5th grade."

"I remember that year," added Nathan, "That was the year I became class president." Nathan shot Daley a victorious smile. "You only won by two votes," replied Daley.

"Three," corrected Nathan.

"Whatever," said Daley, "Hey, Lex, wasn't there an election in your class too?"

"Um . . . yeah . . ." replied Lex. He shifted a little in his seat. "Who won?" I prodded.

". . . . . Charlotte . . . ," mumbled Lex.

"What?" Eric asked, cupping his ear.

"Charlotte," said Lex a little louder.

"Who's Charlotte?!" exclaimed Melissa.

"A . . . girl . . . ," answered Lex.

"Oh, like that wasn't obvious," Eric commented.

"Do you like her?" I asked, holding out the word 'like'. Silence fell on the other side of the fire pit. "OOO!" we all exclaimed.

"Can we PLEASE talk about something else?" pleaded Lex.

"Sure," said Daley, laughing, "Whatever you want, Lex."

"So . . ." Nathan was suppressing laughter, "Um . . .how about those coconuts?" We all broke into laughter. "Guys!" exclaimed Lex, obviously getting upset.

"Ok! Ok!" said Daley trying to recover from the laughing fit, "Guys, that's enough." She took a deep breath and squeezed Lex's shoulders. "We're done," she said firmly, "Right guys?" We all nodded our heads and agreed in unison.

**Jackson's POV:**

I could feel the nerves in my palm screaming out in pain but I pushed that away. I didn't care if my palms were bleeding. There was only one thing that mattered right now. It was . . . them. I began hacking away at the bamboo. I chopped about two stalks with one hard hit. I muttered words that I didn't even know existed. "Jackson?" I heard a faint voice say. I turned around and saw Melissa. "Daley told me to bring you water," she extended the water bottle towards me. I leaned over the bamboo and breathed heavily. "Jackson?" she asked. I didn't acknowledge her. "Jackson!" she exclaimed, approaching me. I could feel her hand hovering over my back. Then she gently touched my shoulder. I winced and groaned in pain. "Jackson, what is that?" she asked. I touched the hole in my shoulder. I felt something cold and hard underneath my T-shirt. "Nothing," I muttered.

"Jackson!" she approached me again and I took a step back.

"Jackson," she said calmly, "Let me see." I conceded and pulled the sleeve lower, exposing my punctured shoulder. "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed. I turned to see what was in my shoulder. It was the fishing hook.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and pulled away from Melissa's grasp. We were back at camp now. "Stop moving!" she ordered. I obeyed her commands and stood still. I gripped the armrests and waited for the pain to arrive. "Ok, I'll get this out," she said, "You ready?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Ok," I felt her touch the hook. Then she grabbed the handle and began pulling out slightly. I let the air escape through my teeth, making a hissing noise. "You'll be fine," she comforted. She pulled slowly and swiftly. I closed my eyes and felt the hook sliding out. "Almost . . . done. . .," she informed. Then a sharp pain entered when she pulled out the remains. "There," she said, holding the hook in front of my face, "It's out." I touched my shoulder and moaned. "Jackson!" she exclaimed, "Don't touch it!"

"Well, you could've told me that sooner!" I snapped.

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious!" she retorted. She ripped open a packet of anti-septic wipes and began dabbing the hole. Once the chemical made contact with my wound, pain shot up through my nervous system. I jerked away slightly. "It's going to sting," she informed.

"Yeah, I realized that," I retorted.

"How did this happen anyways?" she asked. Should I tell her? Nah, it's not that big of a deal. Then do I lie? No, I can't lie. Damn it. Wait, I know! "Taylor pulled it out of the rock and landed on my shoulder." That's . . . sort of the truth.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" she asked.

"I . . . . didn't notice it was there," I admitted.

"How can you not notice a hook stuck into your flesh?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I was too busy thinking about something else ok?" I quickly replied. She stopped dabbing and stared at the floor. Damn it. She began dabbing slowly again. "Ok," she said meekly.

"Hey," I said, "You're getting better at the chords."

"How did," she began.

"You hear a lot when you're collecting firewood," I interrupted.

"Oh," she replied, "Thanks." I winced and pulled away. "Stop pulling away!" she ordered.

"You try to just sit still with this pain!" I retorted.

"Well it would've been done a lot faster if you would STOP MOVING!"

"Well, maybe I would stop moving if you paid attention to what you're doing!"

"I am paying attention to what I'm doing!"

"Not if you're talking that much," I mumbled. She then placed slight pressure on the wound. "OW!" I yelled and pulled away.

"Oops," she said innocently, "My fault." I turned to her to give her a glare, but it turned into a smile.

"There," she said, placing a band aid on the hole. You're all fixed."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just . . . watch where you're swimming ok?"

"Deal," I said. I stayed there and just looked into her eyes for a bit. After two minutes, she looked away and made up an excuse. "I . . . I should get more firewood. You take it easy on the chopping, ok?"

"Yes, Dr. Wu," I saluted. She smiled and walked off into the trees. I couldn't help but smile the rest of the hour.

**Taylor's POV:**

Jackson went off to gather more bamboo and Eric went get water. I had a choice. I could either : go to Jackson, or go to Eric. Both were tempting. I could ask Jackson out right now. Or I could go see what Eric's up to.

Eric.

Jackson.

Eric.

Jackson.

I finally made a decision. I connected the battery charger to the solar panel and moved it so that it would be in the sun. I began walking towards the bamboo forest.

"Jackson?" I asked, after the usual greetings passed.

"Yeah, Taylor?" he replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I began playing with my fingers. Be _like Melissa. _"Shoot," he answered.

"Will . . . I mean, can . . . . I mean, how . . . . I mean," I stammered. _Perfect. _"Never mind." He turned around from the chopped up bamboo and gave me a look of confusion. "Something wrong, Taylor?"

"It's just that," I sat down on the floor in defeat, "I . . . I miss home . . . a lot." He just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"We all do," he replied.

"But I miss bubble gum. I miss bath tubs. I miss clothes. I miss shampoo and condition, " then I stopped. Wow, I don't think I'm making this up. I started ranting again, "But most of all, I miss . . . I miss my mom and dad." He squatted down next to me a looked up at me. "You'll see them again, Taylor," he comforted.

"Face it, Jackson. We've been here for nearly a year. A YEAR!" I exclaimed, "I think we should just face the facts. We're stuck here. Forever." Jackson didn't say a word and neither did I. What was supposed to be an "act" now became the real deal. We WERE stuck here. He stood back up and began chopping at the wood again. "Jackson," I said after a few chops.

"Yeah, Taylor?"

"Thanks," I stood up and placed my hand on his arm, "I know it doesn't change anything, but . . . it helps."

"No problem," he said when he turned around. _Alright, you have to have PERFECT timing now. Don't rush and don't be late or else it'll ruin everything. _ I turned around and exhaled loudly. _I need to plan this out just right. _"Jackson, I need to ask you something," I finally said. _Ease into it, Taylor. _

"What is it, Taylor?" he asked. I whipped back around and placed a brave face on_. It's time. I can do this. _"Will you go out with me?" I asked quickly.

(**A/N:** There you have it! What do you like and what don't you like? All comments are appreciated. I'm trying hard to make the story flow, but it's kind of difficult. But I'll keep trying! And YES, I did leave you on this cliffhanger for a reason.

Reason – I'm still trying to make up the next chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers!)


	17. An Answer

**Melissa's POV:**

"You were good," complimented Eric when he walked by drinking water.

"Thanks, but you were better. I don't know if Taylor bought it though," I replied.

"Are you kidding? Did you see her face?! Melissa, we deserved an Oscar for that performance," he commented.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I know."

"But did you see her face?!?" he repeated.

"Eric, did you see HIS face?" I asked, frightened.

"Yeah . . ." Eric replied. He looked down at the floor and it was utter silence. Then I turned and faced Eric. He did the same in return. I looked into his blue eyes and we kept that gaze for a couple of seconds. Then, a giant smile stretched across both of our faces. "YES!" we yelled, fist-pounded, and high-fived.

"Wait," I said. We stopped our laughter and listened. I could hear rustling in the far off distance. "Shit," he cussed. I went back to filtering water and he stood above me, drinking water. I kept my eyes to the water I was pouring. "Hey Taylor. Chief," greeted Eric. _Crap ._

"Hey," they replied. I looked up and saw Jackson standing next to Taylor in front of the bushes. "What's up?" Eric asked. I saw Eric put his fingers behind his back and showed me 2 fingers. _Crap, what does that mean? Crap. Think, Melissa, think. Oh! _I placed the tin can on the floor. I looked towards my left and searched for what he needed. When I finally found it, I stood up. . "Hey," I greeted and stood beside Eric, "Here's the banana you wanted." I handed the fruit to him and he graciously thanked me for it. Jackson's feet were spread apart and his hands were folded across his shoulders. I knew what this stance meant. Suspicion. "Nothing new," answered Taylor, "yet." _What does THAT mean? _She leaned towards Jackson, but he showed no emotion. Instead, his attention was entirely on me. I could feel his curiosity from where I was standing. _Crap. _

"Yet?" asked Eric, tilting his head. Taylor smiled at this and leaned closer towards Jackson. I could feel slight pulses of adrenaline being released into my bloodstream. _No, Melissa, remember. This isn't part of the plan. So, CALM DOWN. _I inhaled deeply. _You know what? Eric's not the only one who can do this. _"Something you're expecting to happen?" asked Melissa.

"Maybe," smiled Taylor.

"Well, why don't you just broadcast it the entire island? You're good that that," retorted mean Mel. _Did I just say that? _Taylor's shocked expression answered the question I just asked myself. Eric smiled and Jackson raised an eyebrow. Somehow, sweet Mel never made it through. Because if she did, I would be avoiding eye contact now. Instead, I was smiling towards Taylor. "I don't think we need to bring that up," she commented.

"Bring what up?" I asked, "Oh that? Yeah, well, it just . . . . slipped out." I kept my gaze and smile at her. Her eyes narrowed a little. _Step 2. _I took hold of Eric's arm and smiled towards Taylor. Eric's eyes widened slightly. Taylor's, on the other hand, grew wider and wider. _Alright, I just opened the gates for an all out war. _

"Dinner time!" informed Lex as he came by. I quickly unhooked my hands from Eric when Lex came. "Come on!" Eric took hold of my left arm and began pulling me towards the fire pit. I grabbed onto Eric's hat and placed it upon my head. Eric patted his head, trying to find his hand and looked towards me. I grinned and tilted the hat slightly over my eyes. He took off towards me and I quickly ran away. _I think that worked._

**Jackson's Video Diary:**

What's going on here? What the hell is Melissa doing? What was with that thing with the hat? Damn it. I don't think I can take anymore of this.

**Eric's POV:**

I don't know what came over Melissa but that hat thing was genius!

I think I've taught her well. After Lex released Melissa, I took my hat off her head. "How was that?" she whispered.

"Good, but keep it up. They're coming!" I warned. She turned to her right and saw Jackson and Taylor walking up towards us. "Eric! Give me back the hat!" she whined.

"NO!" I played along, "Do you know how expensive this is?"

"Eric, it's STRAW for goodness sakes. You can get it at any local farm," she replied.

"Nuh uh! This is EXPENSIVE straw. It's SPECIAL," I retorted.

"Eric, it's cow food," she said, crossing her hands.

"Then why do you want it so much?"

"I don't know. I just want it." I decided to end this quickly. I took a seat, making sure I was close enough to her, and took off my hat. "Ok," I forfeited, "But you better give it back." I placed it upon her head and she giggled loudly. "Thanks. I will," she promised and tilted the hat slightly. She handed me a sliced mango and smiled. I took it and shoved into my mouth.

Around the campfire, we all talked and laughed. Although Jackson was awkwardly silent. I mean more than his usual. I looked towards Taylor. Her eyes met with mine. I quickly turned towards Melissa and smiled adoringly. Melissa looked up at me with a confused face at first, but soon got my message. She shoved another mango into my mouth and went back to eating the fish Jackson caught. Speaking of Jackson, he was shooting me daggers through his eyes. _Damn, how does he do that? _I looked down at the fish on my lap. Even though staring at the dead fish's eye was gross, I dare not look up. _I'm. So. Screwed. _I looked towards Melissa and she was happily munching on the fish. I slowly chewed the mango she shoved into my mouth and tried to avoid as much contact with Jackson as possible.

"Mel?" asked Nathan, "Why are you using Eric's hat?"

"Because I like it, Nathan," she said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Since when?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess after being around him so much, it grew on me," she informed. Nathan cocked his eyebrow. "Uh . . ." remarked Daley, "Melissa, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she flashed her signature smile, "Why?"

"You seem . . . different. . ." added Lex.

"Well, I think we ALL changed," she said. I saw her flash a look towards Jackson when she said this. I grabbed the hat off her head to avoid the awkwardness I knew was about to ensue. "I think I'll take this back," I said as I snatched it off her head.

"Hey!" she protested, "What was that for?"

"I think you had it long enough."

"Says who?"

"Says I."

"But, Eric!" she whined.

"Nope, it's mine," I retorted and with that, she stopped her protests. Nathan, Daley, and Lex exchanged confused looks. I smirked inwardly at Taylor's shocked expression. _So, how do you like karma now? _ "Taylor has something to say," spoke Jackson. Everyone, including Taylor, turned towards Jackson. "I do?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said, emotionless. His gaze was fixed directly between Melissa and me. I looked at the fire in front of me. "Umm . . . could you tell me what I had to say again?" she whispered. He didn't reply. Instead, his mouth was shut and his look was steady. "Well, I don't think she has anything to say, Jackson," commented Lex, "I think we need more bamboo for the laundry area."

"Oh yeah, Jackson brought in a truckload today," commented Daley.

"Yeah, all of them weren't straight though," replied Lex.

"I can make them even," offered Melissa.

"That'd be great, Mel," complimented Daley, "It's a lot though."

"It's ok," she replied, "I'll be able to do it. Besides, Jackson does most of the chopping out there. So, I was beginning to feel useless."

"Ok, so tomorrow, Nathan and Jackson will go out and chop bamboo. Melissa will stay here and even them out. I'll get more palm fronds for the roof. Lex, you supervise. Taylor you charge the batteries and braid some more vines. And Eric, we'll be working really hard so . . ." ordered Daley.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm a camel, remember?" I said, annoyed.

"You are not!" laughed Melissa.

"That's not what you said before," I muttered.

"Come on, Eric. I was just KIDDING."

"Mmhm . . ."

"Eric! Honestly, I was just . . ." she began. But before she could finish Jackson butted in. "Taylor and I are going out," he stated. That's when all hell broke loose.

(**A/N: **Sorry for me not updating quicker! I've been really preoccupied. But I've finished with some of my stuff, so I'll have more time to update. Sorry again! Thanks to all reviewers. By the way, how is it? Please review!!)


	18. Melissa's Reaction

(**A/N**: Sorry it took a while. I'll let you get to reading.)

**Melissa's POV:**

My lower jaw was now on the floor. I hoped and prayed that I heard wrong. Jackson didn't show any emotions; instead, he just sat there. A stone-like look was in his eyes and his body was all stiff. I turned my gaze to Taylor for just a couple of seconds. Her eyes were wide and focused on Jackson's. The short flow of adrenaline that was being released into my body was slowly dissipating. I could feel my toes curl up against the sole of my shoes. My mouth was still held open. There was an uneasy, tense silence in the camp. "What?" exclaimed Eric, breaking the silence.

"You have got to be kidding," commented Nathan.

"How did I miss all this?" asked Lex.

"Jackson, you can't be serious," remarked Daley.

"Jackson, what's going on?" I heard Taylor whisper. Everyone began talking all at once. I met Jackson's gaze. Our eyes didn't lose contact. His eyes were cold, stiff, and steady. I could feel my eyes mist up. My chest was rising and falling slowly. It seemed like he was waiting for me to say something. "Don't just stand here," began mean Mel.

"Shut up," I retorted back to her in my head.

"Maybe he," began sweet Mel.

"SHUT up," I ordered. Sweet Mel and mean Mel were now silenced. There was still a constant murmur of people talking in the background. I, on the other hand, couldn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. The only thing that gave me away was my feet. My toes curled and uncurled continuously. _Please, be wrong. Please, ell me I heard wrong. Please. _

Curling.

All of my attention, all of my energy, anything and everything I could muster, was now all on Jackson.

Uncurling.

I was so into Jackson that I didn't notice it had gotten oddly silent around me. Everyone had stopped talking.

Curling.

_I was wrong right? Please tell me I just heard it wrong. _But everyone's looks told me otherwise.

Uncurling.

Everyone's gaze nervously darted from Jackson to me to Jackson to me.

Curling.

_My ears need to be checked. Maybe there was a weird atmospheric event that caused me to hear wrong. I'm wrong right? It's my fault, right? Please say I heard wrong. Please say it was my fault. Please say you said it wrong. Please say that you don't mean it. Please take it back. Please . . . . _But I didn't hear wrong. And he didn't take it back.

**Jackson's POV:**

Sometimes, you're so caught up in something that you don't know what you're doing until it's too late to take it back. I remember the adrenaline in my body that was quickly building and it was taking all of my power to hold it back. It's a good thing I left the mango on the floor during this time, or else it would've been all over my pants by now. I was mad for two reasons. One, that Melissa actually would think I wouldn't notice that she and Eric were acting. She actually thought that she could get me jealous. And two, she was right. I couldn't take this anymore. So I said one thing that I knew would end this charade that Eric and Taylor had concocted. "Taylor and I are going out." It came out of my mouth so fast, I didn't even know I said it until I looked around me and saw the surprised looks. _Damn it. _

After the long, awkward silence passed, everyone began talking all at once. I blocked out all of the comments and focused solely on Melissa. Her eyes were large at first, but then shrank slowly. The brown in her eyes became more noticeable due to the fire's light. "Please take it back," I felt her eyes say, "Please, tell me I heard it all wrong." I felt a tinge of guilt and regret at this point. Her eyes never stopped pleading with me. It was silent. The only thing I heard was Melissa's eyes constantly communicating with me. Finally, she said something. "C . . ." she cleared her throat, "Congratulations." I felt like I was just run over by a truck "What?!?" I thought.

"I hope you guys are happy," a smile came up on her face.

"How can you say that?!?" exclaimed Eric. He jumped off the log. "What's going on Melissa!?! What's wrong with you!?" he yelled, "How can you say that? You should be more pissed about this than anyone! God, Melissa!" Eric was yelling all over Melissa. Instinct told me I should get up and knock his head off, but my thoughts prevented me from that. "No, just wait," my thoughts said. Her smile was left on her face. Her eyes though, told a different story. They seemed happy. But behind that glass of "happiness" I could see something else. Her eyes didn't look up at Eric. They weren't looking around at everyone else. They didn't even look at me. Well, they looked like they did. The direction her eyes were facing was mine, but it was like she was in a different world. It was like she was looking straight through me. "Congrats," she said. The smile was still pasted on her face, "I'm happy for you."

. That statement was like pouring salt on a wound. It stung. Bad. I opened my mouth to take back what I said, but she just kept talking. "I know I said I liked you and all But I guess I always knew you'd pick Taylor. She's . . . . she's always made you smile," she smiled, "You guys always looked so happy together. Congrats." Her eyes finally looked at me, but she still had that glossy look. Her smile transformed into a grin. I looked into her now watery eyes. Does she mean it? Does she really mean what she just said? _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I cussed in my head. "I . . . I . . . . Can I be excused?" she asked to everyone. She got up from her seat and walked away. "What are you saying?!?!" exclaimed Eric, "What happened to you?" I turned my gaze to the piece of gravel in front of me. "What's going on here? Is she sick or something?" commented Nathan.

"What just happened?" asked Lex, looking up towards Daley.

"I don't know," replied Daley, looking in the direction Melissa went off to.

Neither do I, Daley. Neither do I.

(**A/N:** Ok, this was a pretty big chapter so I'm going to stop here. Just wanted to thank you guys for all your reviews! But there is HUGE decision to be made and I need your help.

1: **Should I just end this story at 20 chapters?**

2: or should I make it up to 25 or more chapters?)


	19. Why's

**(Sunset)**

**Nathan's Video Diary:**

I know what I should be asking is, "Was what Jackson said for real?" But I'm not wondering about that. I'm not wondering about how this all happened. I'm not wondering about Jackson's and Taylor's relationship. I'm not even wondering about our future if the "no relationships" rule is annulled.

**. . . . **

Ok, maybe I am. But that's not the number one thing I'm wondering about. What I'm talking about is . . . What was up with Melissa's reaction? I mean, she's liked him more than anyone I've ever seen her like. I can't believe she just said all that stuff. Was THAT for real? I don't know anymore. It's like the world's just been flipped upside down.

**Daley's Video Diary:**

Wow. That was . . . . (shakes head) . . . . I can't even describe what that was like. I mean . . . the "no relationships" rule is now invalid and Jackson and Taylor are together?!?! What's going on here? And what Melissa did was . . . . amazing. We all knew how much she liked Jackson. And then she just goes and says that? That takes not only guts but class too. It's been a big day today.

And I can't help but wonder . . . what does this mean for me and Nathan?

**Lex's Video Diary:**

I've learned two things today.

1. I'll never understand these teenage hormonal imbalances.

And. . .

2. Nobody tells me anything.

**Eric's Video Diary:**

What's up with Melissa?!?! What the hell was that about? I thought we were partners! I thought we were going to do this together and have each other's back! Because THAT wasn't having my back! THAT was like . . . MUTINY! What's going on? Is something bad with the water? Did she get hit on the head with a coconut or something? Because this is just WEIRD and WRONG. Not to mention SICK. Maybe I should go talk with her. . . .

**Taylor's Video Diary:**

Jackson's so confusing. I mean, one minute he tells me it would be "wrong to date on the island." Then the next, he just goes ahead and says we're going out to the ENTIRE group! What's up with that?

And Melissa? Wow. Just wow. I can't believe that's all she said. As a matter of fact, I can't even believe she said THAT!

**Jackson's POV:**

"Jackson," asked Taylor, "What's going on? I thought you said no." Shit. Now I have to explain to Taylor. "Jackson?" she whispered in my ear. I stood up and walked away from the rest of the group. I trekked down the beach. It's not that I didn't hear Taylor, it's just that I just can't talk with her right now. Damn it, Jackson. You really screwed up this time. How could you be such an idiot!?! Maybe you should go and talk to her. Yeah, talking would help. Explain to her that you just got heated up at that moment and what you said was a lie. But . . . what if she doesn't care? Shit, Jackson . . .

Ok, just tell her that you were being an idiot just then. Just say that you didn't mean it and that you and Taylor aren't really going out. Yeah, then she'll just question you if it's untrue. Then you'll just convince her that it isn't. Yeah . . . yeah . . . I can do this. It's just Melissa right? I came to the fire pit and nobody was there. Shit, where did she run off to? I saw Daley taking down the laundry and ran to her. "Hey, Daley," I approached, "Do you know where Melissa went off to?"

"Um . . . Jackson?" she asked, "Can we talk first?" Damn it, not NOW_! _"Uhh . . . sure, Daley," I replied as I sat down on a platform. "Jackson, what are you thinking!?" she exclaimed, "I mean . . . relationships?!? Here? Jackson, I thought you were against all that!" I rubbed my temples. This was too much to handle today, but I had to face it.

"Yeah . . . I know, Daley. About that . . ." I trailed off.

"What Jackson? Because an explanation would help . . . a lot."

"Daley," I held out her name. I couldn't answer her right now. I needed to talk to Melissa right now. "Can we talk about this later?" I rubbed my temples once more.

"No! Jackson, we need to talk about this NOW."

"Daley . . ." I rubbed my temples harder.

"Jackson! This is SERIOUS!" she yelled.

"DALEY!" I finally exclaimed. She took a step back and a familiar frightened look was on her face. I sat back down. "Please . . . tomorrow ok? I need to straighten out some things first." She took a looked at me for a long, hard 10 seconds and finally conceded to my demands. "Yeah . . . sure . . ." she answered. I sat there with my hands running through my hair. "Jackson?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, Daley?" I replied, not looking up.

"I think Melissa went towards the jungle," she informed. I sat up and looked at Daley. She seemed genuinely scared of me. I couldn't blame her. "Thanks, Daley," I thanked and took off towards the jungle.

"Oh, and Jackson?" she called out. I turned around and walked two steps towards her. "Don't . . . don't say anything to get Melissa more upset ok?" she asked.

"I'll try my best," I replied and went back towards the jungle.

I'll try.

**Melissa's POV:**

I sat down on the moist grass near the cliff. Tears weren't falling down. I just sat there, staring at a blade of grass swaying in the breeze. I swallowed a large lump in my throat. I didn't move, I didn't speak, it's amazing I was even breathing. I felt like my entire body was on shut down. My hands were numb. My legs were paralyzed and my heart. Well . . . it wasn't in such a good condition either. It was in a coma. A deadly, depressing coma. I was afraid to close my eyes because I knew that would allow tears to start flowing out. I breathed as much oxygen my lungs could carry and slowly released it.

They're going out. Jackson and Taylor are finally going out. And, it's official. He said it himself. After all that . . . after everything I did . . . I guess . . . there are some things you can't change. I laughed out loud. "See, Eric," I said aloud, "it did fail. Told you so." The laugh was empty, hollow, and full of nothingness. I felt a tear cascade my cheek. I thought I ran out of those a while back. "No! Melissa, why are you crying? Are they getting married or something? They're just DATING, don't overreact," mean Mel said. I sighed. I didn't have any power left now to shove mean Mel away from my mind. All the power I had was being used to prevent more tears from falling. "Just suck it up!" she exclaimed.

"It's ok," comforted sweet Mel, "Maybe he was just . . . . lying?"

"Why would Jackson lie?" asked mean Mel.

"To make her jealous?" replied sweet Mel.

"Ha! Like he would ever do something stupid like that. Honestly, don't tell me you think he actually believed that act," retorted mean Mel.

"Please . . ." I begged, another tear escaping my eye_ (Crap)_, "Please . . . just . . . just leave me alone. . ." Mean Mel and sweet Mel exchanged worried glances and faded into the background. I sighed once more. Suck it up, Melissa. Just . . . . get over it. You lost. Big deal. A few more tears escaped my eyes. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried bitterly into them.

Why? Why, huh? Why must I always be like this? Why must this always happen? Why can't a girl like me get the breaks once in a while? Why do girls like Taylor get all the chances to be happy and have everything they want? Why must I cry? Why? Damn it, I want to know WHY? I lifted my head from my knees and inhaled deeply. I began hyperventilating slightly because it's hard to breathe when you're crying so hard. I don't remember crying this hard ever since the first couple of months of us crashing here when I missed my family so much. "Melissa?" I heard a voice say. I recognized that voice immediately.

(**A/N:** Ok, I've decided to extend this to 25 chapters. But I'll send you an alternate ending if you want one. The alternate ending would be what would happen if we just ended it here. Just mention it in a review and I'll PM it to you ASAP. Speaking of reviews . . . *wink wink* How was this chapter?)


	20. Typical Hello's

**Ok, ok, I know, I know! I've been EXTREMELY horrible for not updating for SUCH a LONG time. If you're mad at me, I get it. I'm sincerely, truly, immensely sorry for that. There were many things outside of fanfiction I had to take care of and . . . you know what? I'm just going to give you the story. **

**Melissa's POV:**

"Melissa, are you ok?" asked a familiar voice as it came out of the bushes. I wiped the remnants of water off my face. I saw shoes come up towards my left. He crouched down. "Melissa, are you ok?" he asked. My voice refused to come out of my open mouth. It was probably because my brain didn't give it anything to say. I felt a hand on my back. "Melissa, it's ok. I've seen you cry before, remember?" I smiled. The memory flashed back in my head.

_Flashback:_

_ "Hey, why are you crying?" _

"_Nothing . . ." I muttered as I wiped my cheeks. I was in a corner all alone. It was my third day of pre-school and I barely made one friend. Right when I thought everything was going well, one of the worst things in the world happened._

"_Yeah right. What happened?"_

"_Nothing ok?" I tried to get up._

"_Hey! I'm trying to be nice here!" I turned back to the guy in behind me. "You'll laugh at me."_

"_Maybe. Tell me anyways."_

"_Ok, fine. It's just . . . I lost my blanket ok?" I admitted quietly._

"_A blanket? You're crying because of a blanket? That's funny."_

"_See! I told you that you would laugh!" I sighed and began to walk away to another corner. "Hold on a minute, will ya?" I heard behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a blue blanket. "You can borrow mine." I stared at the piece of cloth for a while. "Well, take it!" he wiggled the blanket. I took it hesitantly. "Thanks . . ." was all I managed to say._

"_No problem. Just . . . be careful with it ok?" _

"_You sure you don't need it?" _

"_No . . . ," silence ensued, "But I'll just stay with you to make sure you don't put girly things all over it . . ." he said. I grinned widely. "Ok." I agreed. Make that TWO friends._

"Eric, we were four!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"So? Same tears," he replied, "Sorry, but I left my blanket at home.'

"You still have it?" I asked.

"Yeah because my mom thinks it's 'so cute'," he said with air quotes. I smiled. "Yeah right, Eric. Just admit it. You still get nightmares, huh?" He scooted closer. "Hey! Shhh! Someone might be listening. I told you that with full confidence that you wouldn't blurt it out to the entire world!" he exclaimed. I laughed. He sat down in front of me and leaned against a large boulder. "So . . ." he held out and tipped his hat slightly, "Awk-ward." I smiled. "I think we both know what's on both of our minds," I finally said.

"Yeah . . ." he agreed.

"So, what do you think about it?" I asked, "Taylor and Jackson?"

"I can't believe you, you know? I never thought they'd go that far."

"Same here." Silence. "What should we do?" I asked. Eric began to stroke his chin and put on his best thinking face. It looked really weird. "Ok, I have an idea, but you might not like it." I leaned forward to hear the plan. "At this point, I'm kind of willing to do anything," I replied.

"Ok, so here's the plan," he leaned forward and tipped his at back. As I listened to what he said mixed emotions swirled and collided within me. Sweet Mel was nervous and shocked, while mean Mel was already smiling evilly. Me? Well, I didn't know what to think. But desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

**Jackson's POV:**

I sulked back to camp and rubbed the back of my head. _Where was she? How can I not know where she usually goes to? What's wrong with me today? _As I went towards to the fire to get something to eat, I saw Eric and Melissa sitting next to each other on a log. What's going on? "Hey chief," greeted Eric.

"Hey Jackson," said Melissa. I could already tell something was up. This greeting wasn't the normal "Hi, Jackson!" Melissa does. This hello was a brush off or typical greeting. Something was up. "Hey, Mel, can we talk?" I asked.

She took her eyes of Eric and faced me once more. "What's there to talk about?" she asked. Another off the shoulder remark. "I think you know what it's about," I replied.

"Jackson, I meant what I said when I said it. Congrats. Now if you're looking for Taylor . . . She's by the plane, tanning."

"Melissa, that's not what I wanted to talk about," I began.

"Well that's all I want to talk about." Wow. I think that actually bruised me a bit. It was targeted, head-on, meant to hurt remark. And it did hurt. "Just let her cool down," stated my conscience. Or maybe I could play along? "Ok, thanks," I took a fruit and jogged down the path. Yet a part of me wanted to stick around and hear what they were talking about.

When I found Taylor, she was, in fact, tanning by the plane. She sat up when she heard me walk towards her. "What's up, Jackson?" she asked sitting up and raising her sunglasses. "Nothing," I replied.

"Eric and Melissa seem to be getting pretty friendly over there, don't you think?" she remarked. I didn't reply to that. "Hmm, you know, we never got to really talk about, you know . . . us," she replied.

"Well yeah, about that . . ." I began.

**(A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I had some out of fanfiction projects to finish. Since I wanted to update quickly, this chapter is kind of short and I, once again, left you at cliffhanger. Sorry again. Now I know that I've been very bad but I can't help but ask. Review? More on the way**.)**


	21. Nathan vs Jackson Round 1

**Jackson's POV**

"Jackson, just say it," she ordered.

"Ok, Taylor," I began, "When I said that, I wasn't really thinking straight."

"I know. I know. You just got jealous," she stated casually.

"What? I was not . . .," I began then she gave me a look, "Ok, fine. Maybe I was a little jealous."

"A little?" she kept that look on her face.

"Ok, I was pretty jealous," I laughed. She smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief in my head. At least that awkwardness was over. I never liked those moments. "So what do we do now?" she sighed. She sat next to me, held her knees, and bowed her head.

"Honestly Taylor? I don't know," I replied, mimicking her pose. She then laid her head next to mine. "Well this brings back some memories doesn't it?" I thought in my head.

"So . . . Mr. Jealous, how do you feel about Melissa and Eric getting cozy over there?" she sat up and smiled.

"Honestly Taylor?" I began, "I feel the sudden urge to knock Eric out." I could feel my fists clench up. She laughed. "Well, you don't really think they like each other, do you?" she asked still laughing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh, come on, Jackson!" she exclaimed and stood up, "Are you seriously telling me you think Eric would actually have a thing for Melissa and Melissa have a thing for Eric?"

"Uh . . . yeah," I replied.

"Jackson! She can't have a thing for Eric because," she stopped.

"Because what, Taylor?" I asked. She gave me a look like I was dumb. Now THAT I took much offence to. Not trying to be rude or anything but, what right does she, of all people, have that allows her to look at me like I'm the stupid one? "Come on, Jackson. How can you be THAT stupid? It's SO obvious," she stated, holding out the word "so".

"Look, Taylor," I began getting annoyed, "Wouldn't it be easier if you just told me already?"

"She likes YOU, Jackson!" she practically yelled.

"Yeah . . . right," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah . . . right?" she exclaimed, "Come on, Jackson. Are you BLIND? Melissa has a HUMONGO crush on YOU and only YOU!"

"Come on, Taylor. That was a YEAR ago," I stated, "I doubt that. Besides if she likes me so much, why is she off with Eric right now?" Taylor slapped her hand on her head. "You REALLY don't understand the concept of 'jealousy', now do you, Jackson?" she asked.

"Taylor! Jackson!" I heard Daley yell. I saw Taylor cringe at her voice and roll her eyes. "Oh there you guys are! Don't you see how dark it is? Come on, would you two lovebirds just get back to camp? Everyone's already ready for bed!" she exclaimed.

"We'll be right there, Daley," I said calmly.

"Who does she think she is, my mom? Even my mom isn't as demanding as her!" retorted Taylor to me when Daley left. I laughed and kept walking back to camp. "You should be used to it by now," I replied.

"Yeah . . . you'd think that, huh?" she replied. We walked back to camp and said good night. I changed in the tent, which was empty since Eric and Nathan had to take a bathroom stop. I immediately crashed onto my sleeping bag and ran my hand through my hair. "Damn, what did Taylor mean when she said that stuff?" I thought, "Melissa still couldn't like me, right? I mean, it's been a YEAR! Would she really still be into me like that?" Then the tent zip began to zip open. "Hey, chief," greeted Eric. I nodded towards him casually. Nathan went in and sat down on his sleeping bag. I looked towards him and saw him glaring at me. I looked back up to the tent ceiling, purposely ignoring him. Whatever was bugging him, I don't care. I think there was enough confrontation today. I heard him grunt and make a sound of disgust. "Ooo . . . do I sense some animosity here?" laughed Eric. I turned around and looked at Eric with a look of utter confusion and surprise. I saw Nathan break his "angry face" and give him the exact same look. "What?" he asked.

"Animosity?" I asked.

"Yeah . . . ," Eric replied, confused.

"You know what that means?" I asked.

"YEAH!" exclaimed Eric, sounded offended.

"And you used it in a sentence," Nathan began, "correctly?"

"Yeah! Why do you guys sound so shocked?" yelled Eric, getting more and more offended.

"No reason . . . ," we both said in unison and quickly resumed our previous poses.

"Hey! I'm not DUMB, ya know?" Eric ranted.

"Mhmm . . . ," I replied.

"Sure," I heard Nathan say.

"ANYWAYS! Back to what I was saying before you both rudely interrupted me!" he exclaimed and popped his collar, "What's with the look of evil?"

"Ask him," said Nathan through gritted teeth. I looked to my left and saw Nathan's evil glare. I huffed a unconcerned retort. "Ugh! Don't give me that, Jackson!" he exclaimed. I looked at him again with impassiveness then looked away. "Ooo! It's getting fervent in here!" exclaimed Eric. I sat up and looked at Eric with another confused look. Nathan did the same. "What?" yelled Eric. Nathan and I both shook our heads and resumed our previous positions. "Hey!" yelled Eric as he finally deciphered our looks, "I told you I am NOT DUMB!"

"Mhmm . . . ," I replied.

"Nathan, just tell us. We all know you're going to do that eventually!" remarked Eric.

"Ok, you really wanna know why I'm so angry?" asked Nathan. I could hear the frustration and ferocity raise as he kept talking. "I'm mad," Nathan began, standing up, "Because of HIM." Nathan pointed towards me and glared. "Ooo . . ." commented Eric, "Are you just going to take that, Jackson?" I looked towards the two guys and rolled my eyes. "Fine . . . ," I stood up and said flatly, "I give up. Why, Nathan, are you so mad at me?"

"You know damn well why I'm mad at you, Jackson!" he yelled.

"Well, I tried," I replied and sat back down.

"Ugh! Jackson you are so . . . . ," he muttered some words, "So . . . ."

"Intransigent?" suggested Eric. Nathan and I gave him the usual confused faces again. "What?" asked Nathan, confused.

"It means pig-headed," he informed.

"Yeah . . . sure, whatever," replied Nathan, getting back to the whole pointing and glaring thing, "You are so . . . what he said!"

"Intransigent," replied Eric.

"Yeah! In . . Int. . . Intra . . . PIG-HEADED!" yelled Nathan. Nathan was seriously getting fired up. And if he gets to the level of anger I've become familiar with, I just knew he'd start a fight. And I couldn't let that happen. Not to mention he was getting really annoying. "Ok! Ok! Nathan, what's making you freak out so much?" I sat up and asked.

"Freaking out?" he asked, "YOU of all people are asking ME why I'm freaking out?"

"Uh . . . yeah," remarked Eric.

"How could you do that to Melissa, Jackson?" he finally answered, "How could you do that to her? Just announce the fact that you and Taylor are dating out of the blue like that? What's wrong with you? You could've at least broken it to her gently! But NO! You had to go just blurt it out in front of everyone like that! That, Jackson, was not only mean but LOW. You know she cried her eyes out after that? You know, she's been hurt before! Do you know that Jackson? Huh? Do you! And you know what's the sickening part of this? You don't even care! You don't even care about her, now do you? You know, Melissa's not just some toy you can play with, alright? She CARED fo you Jackson. She REALLY CARED! But you just threw her aside like some rock on the road. How could you be so careless?" Nathan was breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down. Too bad that was the opposite of what I was feeling.


	22. Jackson Takes Off

**A/N:** I'm putting a note up here just because of me forgetting last time. I just wanted to thank everyone who did review despite me not telling you guys to last time. Thanks go to:

**Dally2**

**Pita-BreaD-RoCkS **

**DonStella **

**Anneryn7**

And now, back to the story!

**Previously: **

_"How could you do that to Melissa, Jackson?" he finally answered, "How could you do that to her? Just announce the fact that you and Taylor are dating out of the blue like that? What's wrong with you? You could've at least broken it to her gently! But NO! You had to go just blurt it out in front of everyone like that! That, Jackson, was not only mean but LOW. You know she cried her eyes out after that? You know, she's been hurt before! Do you know that Jackson? Huh? Do you! And you know what's the sickening part of this? You don't even care! You don't even care about her, now do you? You know, Melissa's not just some toy you can play with, alright? She CARED for you Jackson. She REALLY CARED! But you just threw her aside like some rock on the road. How could you be so careless?" Nathan was breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down._

_Too bad that was the opposite of what I was feeling._

**Eric's Video Diary:**

Whoa! I totally regret not video taping all that just happened. Oh man! It was so AWESOME! Nathan totally blew up on Jackson. He was ranting about all this stuff about him not appreciating Melissa and how he should've because she liked him and stuff. Oh! It was perfect seeing Nathan go off on Jackson. And Jackson! Oh man, what HE did was something else! Oh, it was just precious! Oh! God, that was good.

**Nathan's POV:**

I kind of hate to admit it, but that felt really good. I mean, I got to say everything I needed to say to him. I could feel adrenaline pump into my veins as I yelled at him. Yeah! He deserved it! Melissa's been my best friend ever since kindergarten and I need to stick up for her. Especially to him, since I know for a fact she's not going to. Yeah! I mean, she's done nothing but go on and on about how Jackson is "so nice" and "troubled" and how he's just "looking for someone to talk to". And he just goes off and does THAT to her? No, that's not fair. So I gave him a piece of my mind. I was just glad that Lex decided to try out sleeping his shelter that night that he didn't see me like this. I'm pretty sure it'd freak the little guy out. I was beginning to unclench my fists in an attempt to calm down when Jackson exploded. He jumped up and I swear I could feel his anger. Uh oh . . .

"You don't think I care for her just as much as you do?" Jackson argued. He seemed very pissed off this time. There was this look in his eyes, like I lit a fire under him or something. His fists were tightened up in a ball and his feet dug into the tent floor. But, I didn't care. He deserved this! "Well if you did, why the hell did you just blurt out that you like Taylor?" I asked, angrily.

"I never said I liked her, ok! Sure I did something stupid, but that doesn't mean I don't regret it! You know nothing about me. You don't know what's going in my mind. So what right, do you have, to judge me?" Jackson walked towards Nathan, stabbing his finger repeatedly and continued, "None. That's what. You're supposed to be her best friend! When was the last time you hung out with her, huh? So don't come in here and yell at me about how _I'm _the one who's mistreating her. Because the truth is," He stopped in mid-sentence.

I was backed up against the tent's wall, nearly about to fall down when he took his finger off me. I took a small step forward, to make sure I didn't end up on the floor, and continued listening to him. "You aren't doing so well in that department either," he finished and glared at me. He then grabbed his pack, still angry by the way, and stormed out of the tent. "Whoa," Eric commented, "That. Was. AWESOME! Did you see the look on his face? Oh, I could've sworn he was about to give you a black eye!" Eric began laughing on the floor. I didn't even pay attention to him this time. That was . . . scary. I mean, I've only seen that look once and that was when Daley and I made fun of his "raft" on Lex's birthday. But this time, it was much worse. It was like he was going to pound my face! And do you know what sucks even _more_? The fact that he . . . was right. I haven't been a good friend to Melissa. I've been totally ignoring her because I was still going head over heels about Daley. I feel like such a jerk! I needed to make peace with the guy. Besides there are only 4 guys here and without Jackson, all I'd have would be stuck with Lex. And he's cool and all, but he doesn't really understand the crazy stuff us teenage boys have. And the other one would be . . . Eric. I shivered at the thought. No, truth be told, I _needed _Jackson. Sure, he might be scary but we've gotten pretty close since we crashed. After I began finished my thoughts I grabbed the still chuckling Eric by the shirt collar. "Hey! What's the big deal?" asked Eric, tripping behind me.

"Come on," I ordered and pulled him tighter.

"Hey! Light up, will ya?" he complained and grabbed his collar. I released my grip on him and looked straight at him. "We're going to find Jackson," I informed.

"What?" exclaimed Eric, "No! No way! Do you know how dark it is in there? I mean, who knows what kind of stuff is in there! No! I'm not going!" I looked at him seriously. "Listen Eric," I began, "We can't just leave him out there alone. Do you remember how camp was when he left the first time? Now you're going to help me find him. No excuses."

"Why do you need to find him?" asked a voice. Eric and I turned around and came face to face with . . . .

**(A/N: **Ok this chapter is so much shorter than the last one. I'm really sorry, it's just that I wanted to add it ASAP since I didn't like where I left off last time. So this is just an extension of where I had it before. I don't think I portrayed Jackson's anger over here so please REVIEW and tell me so. I REALLY need your thoughts about Jackson's personality since it's been a while I last saw the show and I need to make sure I have his personality right for the next chapter. Thanks for everything! )


	23. Unexpected Group Meeting

**Taylor's POV:**

I brushed my teeth for the 2nd time and washed my face for the 3rd time. "They should be asleep by now," I thought. I packed my belongings into my night-time kit and walked back to camp. Now you probably are wondering why I took such a long time getting ready for bed. I mean after a year on this stupid island, I've obviously cut down on all my prepping for the guys since they all have seen me in the morning at my worst already. So, why did I take about and hour longer tonight? It should be pretty obvious. I knew that once I set foot into the tent Daley would go all psycho on me about how relationships aren't "allowed" even though we all know about her little affair with Nathan. She's that type of person. And I didn't really want any of her grief right now. Not that I would normally want the grief it's just that I was in no mood to hear of it. And I knew if I started an argument with her, she would obviously win since she's on the debate team and stuff. . . So I just wanted to post-pone the drama until tomorrow.

I walked into the tent expecting to see Melissa and Daley curled up in their blankets but I didn't. "Well, look who's finally got here?" asked Daley, irritated.

"Uh . . . Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," she retorted.

"Well, you know . . . I need time to . . . Uh . . . clean-up for bed! I can't just go to sleep with dirt, you know!" I exclaimed.

"Oh give it up, Taylor. I think we both know why you purposely came in later than usual," she argued.

"And what would that reason be?"

"Ugh! I can't believe you would do that. To poor Melissa! Why didn't you tell her first?" she yelled.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like I this is my fault!"

"Isn't it?"

"Well . . . . .no! It's not my fault Jackson blurted that out to everyone!" I exclaimed. Then I remembered what Jackson told me. "I mean," I quickly added, "I didn't make him yell that out, he just did it. And can you keep it down? You don't want to wake up Melissa, right?"

"Too late, guys," said Melissa rubbing her eyes.

"Oh . . . sorry Melissa. I didn't mean to wake you," apologized Daley.

"Yeah, she's sorry," I replied. Daley shot me an evil glare but I purposely ignored it. "Can you guys fight tomorrow? I'm tired," she begged.

"I agree," I remarked and laid down to rest. I'm pretty sure Daley gave me another glare but I really didn't want to pay attention to her right now. So I slipped the cover over my eyes and tried to, at least, fall asleep.

**Melissa's POV:**

I couldn't sleep anymore. I mean the arguing was so loud. "Could you guys please do this tomorrow?" I finally exclaimed and sat up. When I sat up nobody was talking. "What are you talking about Melissa?" asked Daley.

"Could you please go to sleep? Some of us need our rest, you know," commented Taylor.

"Wait, you guys weren't arguing?" I asked, confused.

"No . . . ," replied Daley, "Why?"

"Wait . . . hold on for a second," I told her. There was silence in our part of the camp yet I could hear yelling on the other side. "I don't hear anything," commented Daley.

"Uh, I'll be right back," I said and walked out of the plane.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Taylor.

"I'll be right back, just stay there," I said. I took a step out of the metal bedroom and followed the sounds of yelling. I saw that the boys' tent was still lit and I could make out Nathan's and Eric's shadows. Yet for some reason, I didn't see Jackson's. Where is he? I saw Nathan gesturing wildly at Eric then pulling him by the collar outside. I stood firm where I was. Nathan finally dragged Eric, who was complaining a lot, outside of the tent. "We're going to find Jackson," I heard Nathan say.

"What? No! No way! Do you know how dark it is in there? I mean, who knows what kind of stuff is in there? No! I'm not going!" protested Eric. Nathan took a step closer to Eric until he was looking directly at him and said something. I couldn't make out everything but I did hear some parts. "Can't leave him alone out there . . . remember the last time? . . . help me . . . no excuses," was all I could make out. That's it. I needed to know.

"Why do you need to find him?" I asked as I approached them. Nathan's expression changed from hardcore to surprised in an instant. Eric and Nathan just continued staring at me with surprised and nervous looks. "Where's Jackson?" I asked again.

"Well . . . you see, Mel," began Nathan as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eric?" I asked. Eric continued just looking at me with a shocked expression. "Well . . . . . . goodnight guys!" Eric finally said and turned back to the tent. Nathan grabbed his shirt and gave him a strict look. Eric pouted and stood back in his original position. "Um . . . Nathan? What's going on here?" asked Daley from behind me.

"That's what I was trying to figure out," I commented.

"You can't just leave me in there alone! What if some crazy dinosaur came in again?" complained Taylor as she jogged towards us, "Hey what are you guys doing up?"

"Uh . . . crap," muttered Nathan.

"Got any ideas now?" asked Eric turning to Nathan.

"Where's Jackson?" asked Taylor. I felt like glaring at her but I quickly calmed down. If it showed anger here, then Eric's plan would definitely not work. Eric gave me an are-you-alright look and I nodded in reply. "What's going on, Nathan?" asked Daley in a strict, serious tone. Even in the dark, I could tell that Daley was nervous for Nathan's answer. As was I. What's going on here?

"Jackson . . . Jackson took off, ok?" replied Nathan.

"What?" Daley exclaimed, "Why?" There was silence for about 2 minutes before I finally understood. Nathan's still my best friend, and he'd do anything to protect me.

Protect me.

**. . . . **

"Nathan," I said slowly, "What did you do?"

I took a step towards him and stared at him with a concerned expression. "Mel . . . ," he began then stopped.

"Nathan," I said again, "Tell me."

"He was being a jerk, Mel!" Nathan finally admitted after a few more seconds of silence, "He was being a total jerk to you. Do you really think that I'm just going to stand here and watch as my best friend gets hurt? No! The least he could do was tell you in private. Not just announce it to everyone. He was being a jerk. So I told him that he shouldn't treat you like your some kind of dust rag. Then he got angry, said some stuff, and left." I was stunned. "You don't have to stand up for me, Nathan. I'm ok." I reassured him.

"No, you're not, Mel," he informed me, "I think we all know that you aren't." I was speechless. He was right. I wasn't alright with this, but somehow I'll get over it. I always do. I just stood there, staring at Nathan's stern face. "We should go find him," Daley said, breaking the silence.

"Are you crazy? It's dark out there!" complained Taylor, "What if we get lost out there ourselves?"

"We won't, we have flashlights!" answered Daley.

"No, it's too dangerous," said a voice. We all turned our attention to the new comer.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," said Daley.

"Well, who can sleep with all this racket going on?" replied Lex.

"But we can't just leave him out there!" commented Nathan.

"He won't get far," informed Lex.

"And why do you say that?" asked Eric.

"Because he took YOUR backpack, Eric," replied Lex and held up Jackson's pack, "And since I have a pretty good idea of what you keep in there, he's not going to get far. Besides he didn't even load up. He'll be back by tomorrow morning. Until then, let's get some sleep." Daley smiled and ruffled Lex's hair lovingly. "He's right," commented Nathan, "We'll talk about this in the morning. Good night."

"But . . . but what if he doesn't come back?" piped in Taylor.

"Oh he will. I don't think he'll want to walk around the island with my bag full of dirty underwear," replied Eric as he headed towards his tent.

"Dirty? But didn't you wash them?" asked Daley.

"Nope," replied Eric.

"Why?" asked Taylor, officially grossed out.

"I like 'em fresh," teased Eric and walked inside.

"Oh GROSS!" yelled Taylor and ran inside the plane. I could hear Eric laughing inside the tent. "Good night guys, and no more fighting ok?" asked Lex as he walked back towards the shelter. "Night little bro'," said Daley as she walked back.

"Listen, Mel, I'm sorry," began Nathan.

"It's ok, Nathan. Thanks for trying to stick up for me, but you do know that I'm a big girl now right?" I smiled.

"Yeah . . . well-" Nathan began again.

"Nathan," I interrupted, "Lex's right. We should talk about this in the morning."

"Right . . . Then, good night, Mel," Nathan said as he headed in his tent.

"Good night," I piped happily. I then looked towards the jungle. It really was dark out there. I wondered if Jackson would be alright. Then I remembered who I was talking about. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a smart guy. He'll have to back by morning.

Right? "Right," answered a voice from inside me. I smiled. "Good night, Jackson," I said towards the jungle and walked back to the plane.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I was working on this halfway, then forgot about. So, here it is! I hope you like it. It's kind of dramatic at the end. But, oh well. R&R!


	24. The Hunt for Jackson

**Warning: **The following chapter will be very long. At least it'll be much longer than any other previous chapter written. There's approximately 6 POV's in here. So, get a snack and a drink, because you'll be reading this for a while.

You have been warned.

**Daley's Video Diary:**

Apparently Nathan and Jackson got into an argument causing Jackson to run out of camp. Now it's the morning and he's still not back yet. I'm getting worried. If I'm like this, I can't even imagine how Melissa's taking this.

**Eric's POV:**

I grabbed my hat from the floor and smiled. Finally! I looked behind me and I didn't even see the island anymore. I mean, don't get me wrong, they're my friends and all but you can only live with a person for so long before they get annoying. The wind was tossing my hair into jumbles but I didn't mind. I couldn't help but allow my smile to break through. I adjusted the sail to capture the wind allowing the speed to increase. Suddenly I saw something vague and large in the distance. I squinted to try and get a better view of this blurred image. Wait . . . it's . . . it's LAND! Well, either that or an obese whale. Whoa! "ERIC! ERIC MCGORRIL!" exclaimed a guy carrying a microphone. I smiled, ah, paparazzi . . . how I've sorta grown to miss you. "Eric McGorril! We thought you were gone forever!" the reporter exclaimed, "How did you get back home? We want the full story!" Before I got a chance to answer loud squeals were heard. "Oh my gosh! It's. . . It's ERIC!" screamed a girl from the giant crowd gathered around me. Then I saw 5 girls emerge. Immediately I broke into a large grin because these weren't just any girls. These were Laker girls decked out in their full cheerleader outfits. They rushed towards me and quickly hooked onto my neck. "Eric! We missed you!" the brunette screamed.

"I missed you too," I replied, grinning.

"We brought something for you!" yelled a blonde.

"Oh really?" I asked, immediately interested. Suddenly I saw a buffet table being rolled my way. On it was steaming hot pizza, burgers, fries, turkey, chicken, mashed potatoes, and so many other delectable treats. I felt my eyes bug out of my eye sockets. "THANK YOU!" I whispered and looked towards the sky . My mouth watered and I began digging into a burger. "Eric! Eric! Eric!" they all began chanting.

"Eric! Eric! ERIC!" screamed a voice in my ear. I soon felt violent shakings that were taking me away from my sweet rescue. Ok, so it was a dream, but I liked my subconscious much more than reality right now. "Eric! Get up, Eric!" yelled the voice into my ear and shook me more. "What?" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"Come on, we gotta go," the voice informed me.

"Go where?" I complained once more and finally focused on the evildoer who brought me back to this miserable wasteland. "Jackson's not back yet and we're all getting worried," she admitted.

"Relax, Taylor, he's probably taking a pit stop or something," I replied and laid back down. I quickly covered myself with my blanket and prayed she'd eventually go away. In the middle of my silent pleading, the warm blanket was purloined from me in an instant. _Damn it._ I felt a rush of cold air flood in taking place of the blissful warmth that was there not to long ago.

"Eric!" Taylor exclaimed, "Seriously! Come on, we GOTTA GO!" Everyone's already getting ready. So just hurry up, get dressed, and get your butt outside NOW!" I was shocked at Taylor's sudden aggressiveness but decided I might as well or else I'll have to listen to her screeches. "Alright! Ok! I'm up!" I succumbed to this whip wielder and stood up. This chick was giving me headaches. "Would you at least give me so privacy to change?" I asked, then realized who I was talking to, "Unless you are just dying to get a glimpse of my six pack abs." I smirked, flexed, and arched my eyebrow. She looked at me with horror in her eyes and was silent for a while. Then she erupted in sudden laughter. She continued laughing for a full 2 minutes. She abruptly stopped and began heading out of the tent. She was about to leave, but not before she looked at me and erupted in the laughter again as she walked out. I frowned and looked towards my stomach. "I blame you," I spoke to it and began to change.

**Lex's POV:**

Everyone was gathered outside around our campfire. Nathan was the first to finish getting ready. He was out of his tent in a matter of seconds. Soon Daley and Melissa were all geared up and ready to go. Taylor followed suit, looked around, and went into the guys' tent. "Why isn't he back yet?" asked Melissa worried.

"Don't worry, Mel. We'll find him," assured Nathan.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine," commented Daley.

"But, what if he's hurt?" asked Melissa, obviously not falling for Nathan's and Daley's optimism.

"No, I'm sure he's fine. This is JACKSON we're talking about. He wouldn't do anything stupid," replied Nathan.

"I'm sure he's just out there waiting for us to find him," commented Daley.

"I hope you're right," Melissa said quietly and looked towards the floor.

"ERIC!" screamed a voice from the boys' tent. We all faced it and overheard Taylor yelling at Eric. "Whoa," replied Nathan when Taylor was finished, "I never knew she could be like that."

"Neither did I," remarked Daley. We all looked at each other with shocked and confused faces. "I guess this Jackson thing has got her pretty uptight," I commented. I soon regretted allowing those words to come out when I saw Melissa tense up. "Uh . . . I mean," I began. I didn't know what to say to make it better. Teenage girls are so fragile, especially Melissa. But she does have a right to be, right now. "It's ok, Lex," she reassured me and flashed me a smile. "Sorry, Mel. I didn't mean it like . . . ," I began then paused.

"It's OK, Lex," she repeated, "I know what you mean. I'm going to go pack some more fruit." Melissa clasped her pack and left the scene. I saw Daley and Nathan look at me. "Sorry guys," I apologized.

"It's alright, Lex," began Daley, "You just gotta watch what you say around her right now."

"I know, Day," I said. Soon the silence was broken with Taylor's loud laughter. We all looked at her with confused expressions. She saw us staring at her. "Six pack," she laughed, pointed towards the tent, and proceeded walking away, laughing.

**Jackson's POV: **

I awoke to the sun shining directly into my face. I looked around and found out that I was surrounded by trees. I got up and held my back. A jungle floor isn't really good for your back. I stretched and grabbed my pack. I reached in expecting to feel my iPod, but instead all I felt was fabric. I stared at the bag in bewilderment. I pulled out the fabric and found out that it was a pair of underwear. I stared at it perplexed on why I placed underwear into my bag and why it was giving off a weird odor. I held it in my left and rummaged around the bag with my right. I looked around, trying to find where I wrote my name on it. I checked the flap and found a name. "Eric McGorril," I read. I took Eric's pack by mistake! Wait . . . that means this underwear is . . . The thought processed in my mind for a couple of seconds as my brain made the connection. I looked at the piece of fabric in utter disgust and chucked it towards the tree 10 feet away from me. That's just gross. No other word of it. I wiped my hand on my pants quickly. Gross.

That meant I didn't have anything I have in here. Everything I needed was back at camp. My iPod, shirts, pants, and my VIDEO DIARY! _Damn it!_ I have to go back. What if they decide to watch it? "I'm sure Melissa wouldn't let them do that," said my conscience.

"It doesn't matter. Daley will make them vote and she'll be outnumbered. I'm sure Nathan, Eric, and Daley are just begging to see it." I thought aloud, "I have to go back. I grabbed Eric's pack and swung it on my shoulders. I looked at the thing I tossed earlier. "Just gross," I said out loud and shook my head as I began my trek back to camp.

**Lex's POV: **

"So we should be back before the sunsets. No matter what, do NOT set foot out of the camp's boundary, alright?" ordered Daley.

"Yes, Day," I said in a flat tone. Why does she have to act like my mom? I'm almost 13! I think I know how to take care of myself by now. Especially since I've spent a year on a deserted island. Daley needs to trust me more. "Alright," she replied and ruffled my hair, "Be good while we're gone."

"Yeah, I will," I answered and watched the guys walk off.

"See you soon," waved Nathan as he walked by me.

"Bye, Lex. And if Jackson comes back, keep him here, ok? At least until we get back alright?" said Melissa. I could see in her eyes she was genuinely worried. "He's alright, Mel. I'm sure of it," I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"It's that obvious, huh?" she whispered.

"Well . . . sort of . . . yeah," I finally admitted, "But you have every right to be. He's fine, Mel." She stared at me for a second then broke out into a smile. "Thanks," she thanked and smiled that genuine, honestly happy smile of hers.

"Hey, don't go off throwing some kind of rabid party, alright?" joked Eric as he came by me.

"Yeah, I'm really going to get wild with the palm trees. Oh I hear the bananas practically party animals," I replied, sarcastically. He laughed and ruffled my head. "Stay safe, little genius," said Taylor as she walked by me.

"I will. Don't chip a nail out there," I called out.

"Don't jinx it!" she replied, laughing. I saw everyone wave off and disappear into the verdant plant-life.

Finally, they were gone. I laid back onto the plane and breathed a sigh of relief. It's about time I get some peace and quiet here. You know, teenagers aren't exactly my first choice of people to live with. I mean, with their mood swings and hormonal problems, they're almost impossible to live with. Yet, I've been living with 6 of them for over a year now. Well, they have their perks. They always let me get the last of the food since "I'm the youngest and need vitamins the most" quote, un-quote. After a few minutes of relaxation I headed into the plane to see if there was anything that could be of usage in there. I somehow doubted it, but it'd be best to check. I ducked underneath the control panel in the pilots command center. Maybe I could find some circuit boards that could be of use. I was under there for about 7 minutes when I heard some commotion coming from outside. I said perfectly still for a moment until I finally decided to peek out. I slowly came out of from under there and looked through the windows. I saw a body walk towards me. I immediately ducked. I began crawling towards the door on my hands and knees. I peeked out just under my eyes to see who was invading our camp. It was Jackson! I saw him walk by the plane and head towards the guys' tent. He's back! But, what if he only wants to get his pack then take off again? What am I going to do?

**Taylor's POV:**

My feet were already burning. How long have we been out here already? Five hours? I wish I stayed back at camp with Lex. Why are we out here again? Oh yeah, because Jackson had to go all loco when Nathan questioned if he cared for Melissa. No, he couldn't just knock Nathan out, he had to go running off into the jungle. Now I'm out here getting my good pants all yucky with dirt and filth. "When we find him, he's so going to do my laundry," I muttered aloud.

"What did you say Taylor?" asked Daley from in front of me.

"Nothing, boss!" I replied and continued trekking.

"Come on, guys. We've got to cover more ground. Pick up the pace!" ordered the control-freak from the front, "Hurry up, Taylor!" I don't get it. Why does she always have to pick on me? I mean, at least I'm not last!

"Can we take a break or something? I'm all walked out," I exclaimed.

"Stop whining, Taylor. We've got to keep going. Just suck it up," replied Daley, not even looking back. UGH! Suck it up? Well it's easy for her since she's not only a good arguer but also a good athlete. I've seen her play not only baseball, but basketball, soccer, lacrosse, and all sorts of sports. Why do you think she's so aggressive? "Come on, guys. We're still not covering enough ground!" yelled Daley. That's it.

"I can't take this anymore," I said aloud, "Daley! Hey, Daley!" I ran past Nathan and Melissa all the way up to Daley. "I've got an idea!" I exclaimed.

"No, Taylor, we're not going to stop just so you can wash your hands," she replied, not even looking at me. I was about to give up when a brilliant idea came to me. "Hey! Daley! You're all about this 'democracy' thing, right?" I asked, stopping right in front of her.

"Look Taylor," she began. I gave her a just-answer-the-freakin'-question look and she conceded. "Yeah, I am. What about it?" she finally answered.

"So let's put it up to a vote. Who votes to take a break from this agonizing hike?" I asked and raised my hand. I looked around and saw Eric and Melissa raise their hand slowly. "Three against two. Looks like we stop here," I said taking off my pack and putting it on the ground.

"Fine," Daley said and sat down on a log, "But only for a little bit." YES! Thank gosh! I finally got us to stop, my feet were KILLING me. I reached into my pack to take out my hand towel when my water bottle fell out and began rolling down. "Shoot," I said aloud and followed the rolling bottle. When I caught up to it, it was being blocked by something that looked like a small rag. Wait, small rag? Out in the middle of the jungle? No way. "Hey guys, I found something!" I exclaimed. I heard a rustle behind me then a stampede of feet. Melissa was the first to be on me. "Did you find Jackson?" she immediately asked.

"No, but I think he was here," I grabbed the fabric to show them.

"What is that?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know, I think it's some kind of towel," I commented. Daley sniffed the air surrounding it. "Oh gross! That's some kind of nasty towel," she exclaimed. Eric then took a whiff of the thing then pulled back laughing. "That not a towel!" laughed Eric, "That's my underwear! I'd know that stench anywhere!" I looked in horror at the filthy piece of fabric in my hand. I then released it and wiped my hands repeatedly all over myself. "Oh gross, gross, gross!" I yelled, "EWWW! EW! EW! EW!" Everyone else began to laugh uncontrollably. "EW!" I exclaimed one last time and slapped Eric's arm, "You're gross!"

"Hey . . . I didn't . . . I didn't make you pick it up!" replied Eric between fits of laughter. After the laughter died down a bit, we all began to come to our senses. "Wait, if that's Eric's underwear. That means it has to come from his pack! And since Jackson took his pack . . . that means . . . ," Melissa said after she stopped laughing, "He was here."

"Come on guys, let's go," ordered Daley immediately and walked over to get her pack. Nathan followed after her. "Here, Eric," said Melissa as she picked up the underwear with a stick, "I believe this belongs to you." She chuckled and went over to get her pack. Eric, on the other hand, was still laughing his brains out. He placed the underwear in his pant's pocket. I walked by him and huffed, "You're disgusting."

**Lex's POV:**

I heard Jackson shuffle things around in the guys' tent. He's going to leave again! I can't let that happen! Jackson came out of the tent holding something. I saw Jackson pull out a video tape and place it in his jacket pocket. As he was just about to walk off again I jumped out of the plane. He jumped back in shock. "Lex!" he yelled, "Damn it, don't do that."

"You can't leave," I said immediately.

"Listen, Lex," Jackson began, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"No! You listen!" I yelled shrugging his hand off my shoulder, "You can't just leave, Jackson. We NEED you!" Jackson's shoulders drooped and he let out a big sigh. "Lex . . . ," he began then stopped as if he was trying to find the right words to say, "I just don't think I can take any of this right now."

"What is there to take?" I exclaimed.

"Lex . . . ," he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's hard to explain."

"What's so hard to understand about this? You. Can't. Go." I repositioned my feet into a stance blocking him from moving. He just stood there and stared at me with a serious expression. I had to stay my ground. "Lex, I can't stay here!" he finally exclaimed.

"Why not!" I yelled back. I don't care if he is 3 times bigger than me. I'm not letting him go without a fight.

"Lex!" he yelled. I just kept standing there and staring at him. I'm not letting him leave us like this. "Because . . . . because . . . . ," he stopped, "Because I just can't."

"Jackson, what is going on?" I asked, honestly confused.

"It's complicated, alright?" he admitted and sat on a log. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. "Too complicated? I understand algebraic formulas that some teachers can't comprehend. I know more about the ancient history of the Mesopotamians more than Daley! I tutor Daley in English!" I exclaimed, "I think I can handle a little 'teenage-boy hormonal issues'." He smiled and laughed a little. "But it's different than that," he said, his smile fading.

"Come on, we're guys! We gotta stick together!" I punched his arm playfully, "Come on, dude!" He cracked another smile. We were quiet for a bit. "Alright," he conceded, "Pull up a seat."

**A/N:** AWW! ^Isn't that just adorable? ^

Hahaha.

Thanks for all the comments guys! Keep them coming, alright? What'd you think of this chapter. If you remember from older chapters, I asked if I should make this story 20 or 25 chapters. And I obviously passed 20 chapters, so . . . . that mean's in the next chapter it's the end. *sniffs*

REVIEW!


	25. Surprises

**Taylor's POV:**

I breathed heavily as Daley lead us back down the mountain. What's the point of this? I still don't understand how some people can consider this fun? All you do is hike up the mountain, get tired, and then walk back down. You didn't even go anywhere! You just go up then back where you started! You're just sweatier! I brushed a look hair from my face and took a deep breath. "I don't think I can make it," whispered Eric from behind me, "I'm completely debilitated." WHAT did he just say? I turned around with a shocked face. "What did you just say?" I stuttered.

"I said I'm tired," he replied.

"No, you said that you were debi- debi," I began.

"Debilitated," he finished.

"When did you start learning all these words?" I asked him, continuing my ascent. I saw out of the corner of my eye Eric looking very smug. "I just wanted to broaden my horizons with new vocabulary so I can finally become an intellectual," he explained. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at him. Who is this guy? This is definitely not Eric. An intellectual? Then, it hit me.

This is _Eric _we're talking about here. "So in other words," I began, "You've gotten so bored that you've read practically everything and the only things that were left was a dictionary and my teen magazines." Eric avoided my eye contact and began walking slowly again. "Yeah . . . alright, maybe that too," he confessed, "I mean, I tried reading your teen girl stuff, but there's only so much of 'What would Zac Effron look for in a girl' and 'Your summer colors quizzes' that a guy could take!" I laughed and walked in front of him. "Eric, you're not as stupid as you appear to be. I guess you're quite . . . ." I paused, trying to find the right word, "mirificent." I looked at Eric who was completely, as Eric would put it, flabbergasted. I smiled and walked ahead of him, catching up to the others.

_

* * *

_

_~ A Couple of Hours Later (almost sunset) ~_

**Nathan's POV:**

"I can't believe we didn't find him," remarked Daley,depressed, as we trudged out little group back to camp.

"Relax, I'm sure he's alright," I reassured her.

"I'm not the one you should be consoling, Nathan," she whispered. I turned around and saw Melissa not even looking up at us. "Mel, hey, Mel! Are you ok?" I asked as I placed my arm around her.

"What?" she asked, getting out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" I repeated.

"What? Oh . . . yeah, I'm fine," she replied and walked away from me. Daley gave me a concerned expression. "Finally!" yelled Taylor, "Sweet camp! I never thought I'd be so happy to see that hunk of metal! But I am!" Taylor ran over to the plane and hugged it. "Uh, is she gonna be alright?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen Taylor like this before," commented Nathan.

"Don't worry, she'll be back to normal in a while," informed Eric as he walked past us. How would he know? I thought they weren't getting along so well this past month. "I thought," began Daley.

"Same here," I interrupted. We just stared as we saw Eric pry Taylor off the plane and laugh. "Let's just go find Lex," Daley said finally.

"Yeah . . . ok," I agreed. Daley called out Lex's name and I motioned everyone to gather around. "Guys, shhh . . . . ," whispered Lex as he finally came out from wherever he was. "Why?" exclaimed Taylor loudly. Lex gave her a look. "I mean, why are we whispering?" she whispered.

"Because we have company," he replied. Suddenly I put the pieces together. "What!" I exclaimed then lowered my voice, "Is Jackson back?" Lex didn't say anything. He just nodded solemnly. "Where is he?" Melissa said immediately, "Is he ok? Is he hurt? Oh I hope not. Is he sick again?"

"Calm down, Melissa," calmed Lex, "He's fine. Keep your voice down. He's resting right now and he's not really in the mood for a group confrontation."

"Where?" she asked.

"In the shelter. He didn't get such a good rest last night out there. So I told him to sleep in the shelter. It's actually quite comfortable," Lex replied.

"So he's fine, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Lex answered, "He's perfectly FINE." Sighs of relief were heard all around our little group circle. "So when can we see him?" asked Taylor.

"I guess when he comes out," replied Lex, "but not all at once. You don't want overwhelm him. He's had plenty of that." We all nodded our heads. Even though I know everyone is happy Jackson's back, I just think I needed to talk to him first. "Uh, guys?" I commented and everyone's attention was immediately on me, "I was . . . uh, I was sort of wondering if it'd be ok if I talk to him first. I just want to get things straightened out."

"Yeah, I'm sure that'd be fine. Right guys?" replied Daley. Everyone agreed but there was one silent voice. I turned my head to Melissa (as did everyone else). "Is that alright, Mel?" I asked, shyly. She stayed looking down for a while until she finally spoke. "Yeah, that's fine," she replied quietly. Whew! Alright, now for the hard part.

_~ About 10 Minutes Later ~_

"Hey," I greeted as I approached Jackson by the fire.

"Hey," he said flatly.

"So . . . " I said slowly, "About you leaving." He just continued to stack the fireword. "What about it?" he asked.

"Uh, well I just wanted to straighten out what happened," I said.

"What about it?" he asked, bending down to get another piece of wood.

"I just wanted to make sure that we were, you know . . . alright with each other," I replied.

"And what if I'm not . . . alright with you?" he asked, standing up. Damn, why did he have to seem so threatening? "Then . . . . I guess we'll have to fix that," I said slowly, "I've been thinking about what you said. And you're right. I didn't have any reason to accuse you of not caring about Melissa. Especially since I wasn't such a good role model about that." He hunched gradually, which made him appear far less dangerous. "I'm sorry, man," I said and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah well . . . . " he paused, "Alright." He then began getting to work with the firewood again. But my big mouth couldn't resist opening once more. "But you gotta admit that I did have a reason to at least be suspicious of that," I replied. He paused as he slowly picked up the log. "Sorry, man. It's just that. . . you and Taylor? I never really thought you two would, you know, be like that. I mean friends, sure! But . . . dating?" I thought aloud.

"I told you, I don't like her!" he replied, looking at me.

"But then why did you announce that you two were going out?" I asked. He looked away and didn't move. He didn't say anything after that. I could feel the wheels in my head slowly rotate as my brain processed this new information. I finally added the last piece of the puzzle and a light bulb was lit. "Jackson . . . you weren't . . . jealous, where you?" I asked slowly. He just kept up the silent act. I smiled, "Dude, really?" I walked away laughing a little bit. "She likes you, Jackson. Just remember that, no matter what." I chuckled. Imagine. Jackson! Jealous! That's funny.

**

* * *

**

**Eric's POV:**

So Jackson's finally came back. I should be happy, right? Then damn it, why do I feel like a jerk? Probably because I was being one. Damn, I have gotta stop questioning then answering myself. I looked outside the flap of the tent and saw Melissa braiding. "Hey," I said as I walked over to her.

"Oh hi, Eric," she replied quietly. There was a small moment of silence as I tried to think of what to say. "I know what your thinking," she suddenly said.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"You're thinking that I'm pathetic. How I shouldn't be this crazy of Jackson," she confessed. I sat and thought for a bit. "Actually," I began, "I was thinking about how kangaroos carry babies in their pouches and why exactly they never did fall out when the mom jumped, but . . . that's pretty close. She laughs.

"Mel," I said finally. I had to be serious. We can't have problems like this happening all the time. It's time to finally settle this. "Mel, I think it's time you and Jackson talk." She falls silent then speaks, "I know. I know you were just trying to look out for me, Eric, but I was beginning to think the whole jealousy thing wasn't such a good idea."

"Same here," I replied, "So I guess that's it then?"

"Yeah," she said silent. I paused for a bit. I can't take anymore of this emotional feeling. I began to sniffle loudly and looked away. "Eric?" she asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm (sniff) fine . . ." I lied.

"Eric, what's wrong?" she asked, honestly concerned.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I sniffed loudly. She busts out laughing. "Yeah . . . sorry," she laughs. I suck in a deep amount of air and sniff again, "I'll . . (sniff). . . I'll be ok." I slowly got up and pretended to rub my eyes. I could hear her laughing again. Suddenly I feel her arms around me. "Thanks," she whispers and hugs me. I smile and return the hug. "Anytime," I whisper back.

**

* * *

**

**Jackson's POV: **

What the hell? Ok, that's it. No more of this. I don't think I can take this anymore. I know exactly what I'd do. I'd run over and pull Eric off Melissa. Adrenaline would be pumping through my veins. I'd reel back and allowed my fist to collide with Eric's nose. Well . . . at least, that's what I was _thinking_of doing. Luckily for him, my conscience told me otherwise. I couldn't get into trouble here. It's different, they wouldn't just send me to juvie or something. I would lose all privilages, their friendship, and moste importnatly, their trust. No matter how mad I got I always calmed down because I justcan't risk losing that. At least not here. I breathed infuriously and ran towards the only safe haven I knew. I sat on the empty plane wing on the beach. I watched the waves lap back and forth across the vast ocean. I wanted to go home. For once in my life, I wanted to actually go back. I'd risk going to jail as long as I didn't have to see Eric and Melissa getting all snuggly anymore. I wanted to leave this drama filled piece of land. "Jackson?" I heard a meek voice say from behind me after a few minutes of peace. I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Jackson?" she said again, taking a step closer. I purposely ignored her. I didn't even face her. She walked around the wing and was face to face with me. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied, coldly.

She took a seat next to me. I could hear her shallow breathing. "What . . . What made you leave?" she asked. As if she didn't know. "Didn't Nathan already tell you?" I asked.

"Yeah but," she began, "I want to hear your side of the story."

"Nothing much to tell. Same thing happened. He came in and yelled about me not caring for you. I got tired of his rant so I cut him off and left."

"So, you left because you were mad at Nathan for accusing you of not caring about me?" she asked. She makes it sound so different from what I just said. "Yeah," I replied, flatly.

"Why?" she asked, after a minute of quietness.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why'd you just leave? I mean, why did you react the way you did? No offence but isn't that a bit, I don't know, dramatic?" she asked. I paused and allowed her words to sink it. Does she really not know? Stop playing around with me, Melissa. I know you know. I didn't say anything. "Jackson," she began, "I think we should talk. About . . . you know, _us_?"

"What _us_?" I began and face her, "There isn't an us, Melissa. The only 'us' around here is you and Eric. I've seen you the way you two act around camp. So don't come over here and think there's an 'us' because there isn't. There can't be to 'us's, Melissa."

She's frozen in shock as she stares at me. "I don't like Eric," she states, calmly. I couldn't believe her nerve. Does she really think I'm that stupid? "Come on, Mel! I saw you two jumping on each other. Hell, I've even seen you hugging him not to long ago!" I exclaimed. Finally, it actually felt good to say that out loud. Maybe that's why Daley and Nathan never kept their thoughts to themselves. Suddenly I hear Melissa's laughter next to me. She's cracking up so hard she's nearly in tears. Words don't even come to my head. I just stare at her confused. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" I asked, still staring at her.

"I can't believe Eric was right!" she laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, fully confused. What does she mean "Eric was right"? Right about what?

"Jackson, there was never an 'us' with Eric and me." she asks still laughing a little, "Eric just felt a little . . . jealous that you and Taylor were getting all close, so he wanted to give you a taste of your own medcine. I can't believe it. Did you honestly think there was something going on with me and Eric? He just wanted to get you guys jealous, that's all." I just stared at her in awe. Melissa? Being that sneaky? Damn it, Taylor was right. How could I be so stupid? Damn, even Taylor realized it was just an act! What was going on with me? "And I just kept telling Eric that you wouldn't get jealous. That you weren't the type to act that way. . ." she laughed, then stopped in mid-sentence, "Wait . . . Jackson, were you?" I stoped gawking and looked away from her. Suddenly the horizon became a lot more interesting. "Jackson, were you jealous?" she asked curiously. I pretended that I wasn't paying any attention to whatever she said. I mean, to just admit that would be so . . . weak. And all my life I've been told being weak was bad. So how could I answer that question?

**

* * *

**

**Melissa's POV:**

He wasn't replying me. I decided to be patient and give him a couple of more minutes. There was good, long 20 minute silence before I finally spoke again. "Jackson, answer me. Were you honestly, truthfully, 100%ly," I paused when I saw Jackson give me the get-to-the-point face.

"Jackson were you really jealous?" I finish. He didn't reply again. I waited until finally he spoke. "Yes," he admitted, quietly. He said it so quietly that I was amazed I actually heard him. Actually, I was more amazed with what he said. "What?" I exclaimed, "Why?" I saw his eyes widen with amazement. He slowly turns his face towards me. I saw him give me an "Are you freakin' serious?" look. I allowed that to be processed to my mind. I needed to get a straightforward answer for this. I'm tired of just guessing about what he's thinking. I want him to straight out tell me. I replied with a "Well?" look. He looks back onto the horizon and lets out a sigh. "Isn't it obvious, Mel?" he says. By the tone in his voice I could tell that he was really agitated. "Maybe," I began, "But I want you to tell me. I want a straightforward answer. No hidden meanings. No confusing metaphors. Just an honest to goodness, straight from the heart, answer." He rubs the back of his neck and runs his hand through his hair. After about 3 more minutes, he spoke. "Because I like you," he admits. Even though I was sort of expecting that answer I couldn't help but be shocked. I grinned immensely then remembered to tone it down. My grin lowered to a smile and I replied, "Well, in case you didn't know, I like you too." I don't know why I said that. I mean, he already knew that, right? But the look on his face told me otherwise.

"What?" he asks, surprised, "But I thought-,"

"You thought wrong," I interrupted, "How could you be surprised? I mean, I already told y-,"

"But that was a year ago," he replied.

"So?" I ask, "What does that have to do with it?" I see his confused expression slowly morph into a smile. It makes me smile myself and I look shyly onto the tan sand beneath me. "So . . . what now?" I ask, but I already knew. He sighed loudly once more and before he could begin I convened. "I know, I know," I say, holding my hands up in surrender. He pauses with his mouth still open. I stopped him just in time. "I know what you're gong to say," I get up and began pacing in front of him. "You're going to tell me that you like me and that I'm your security or your best friend and you'd really like to go out with me or something," I stop and face him, "**But. **But we can't because we're on a deserted island and relationships can't happen as long as we're stuck here." I gestured towards our surroundings then plop down next to him again. Jackson just stares at me with his mouth still open. I took a large breath of air and finished my rant. "And . . . ," I sigh, "That's ok." His mouth was still hung open but his eyes grew larger. "I get it," I look into his eyes, "And I'm alright with it." I continue staring into his grey-blue eyes. I allowed myself to get consumed by them. I could feel him burrowing into mine. I savored the moment for as long as I allowed myself too. "Time to go," I heard my inner-self say.

* * *

**Jackson's POV:**

How could she understand it so well? Well, I did give her that speech a while ago. But she remembered practically every word! "We should head back," she started and walked away from me, "Everyone probably wants to know about your jungle adventure." I watched her disappear behind a bush. I pause and allow that entire moment to sink into my brain. I just sat there in a daze until I heard her voice again. "Aren't you coming?" she asked and peeped out from behind a leaf. I sat there for a moment and finally answered, "Yeah." I got up and followed her back to camp. What did all this mean? After we walked about 10 feet, she stopped abruptly and turned around. "BUT," she poked me in my chest, "WHEN we get back. I better be getting a call from you." I stood there in utter shock. "Uh . . . yeah," I smile.

"No, Jackson. No 'uh . . . yeah'. Do you promise?" she stared at me with a strict look.

"Promise," I agreed. She smiled and continued walking off. "And you thought you knew all about her," my conscience remarked. We walked for a little more. "So, how'd you discover Eric's underwear?" she casually asks. I shiver at the memory. "You don't want to know," I reply. She laughs. And that's what we talked about as we walked back, laughing all the way. Who'd ever think that Eric's underwear would actually be a great conversation topic?

Alright, maybe Eric. But that' just to be expected.

**THE END!**

**A/N:**So that's it, guys! I hope you liked my story. I'm SO happy that you guys always gave me so many reviews! It honestly means alot.

What'd you think of the ending? I didn't want it to be too mushy or too "happily ever after". I wanted it to be slightly realistic. I really hope I did a good job, because I'm extremely doubting myself right now. I was thinking about putting up and epilogue, but that's up to you. PLEASE give me your views about that. And once more I'm going to ask for you all to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to . . .

**REVIEW!**


End file.
